How Love Fell From Your Lips
by BettyBest2
Summary: A challenge I'm taking with lickitysplit and woundedowl based on a collection of tumblr prompts: The way you said, "I love you". One shots will be either Melizabeth or Zelda oriented and vary in word length.
1. Let Our Love Unfurl

**I'm so happy to be taking part in another challenge with my friends, woundedowl and lickitysplit! I hope you all enjoy these little one shots!**

 **Challenge one: As a hello**

* * *

 **~1~**

 **-Let Our Love Unfurl-**

For a moment her vision was blinded by soft tresses of pale gold, something you'd see when glancing towards the sky on a cloudless day at high noon. Her tresses were quickly swept away however by gentle hands eagerly working through them for the sake of styling. Gelda is faced away from the vanity at the young woman's instance. The vampire's overall appearance is supposed to be a surprise sprung upon her in the end, for what reason, she hasn't been able to guess. After all, the party she is attending that evening isn't even in her honor.

Elizabeth, the young apostle that was more than willing to befriend the revived vampire who felt like a pariah amongst the closely knit people and kingdoms that had long since moved beyond the decimation of her race, hums a smooth, blithe tune as she sweeps Gelda's hair the way she wants it, the sound of which causes the vampire princess of no kingdom to feel at ease. Her eyes of crystal blue slide across the stone floors splashed in the strong tones of late afternoon and her hands clench her in her lap, an instinctive wish to shy away from such brightness.

But then the calm tune behind her snaps off at the bridge causing Gelda's spine to stiffen. Though Elizabeth's sweet voice replaces it at once, filled with excitement and gratitude. "I'm so happy you agreed to come to the ball this evening! It wouldn't have been fun without you and Zeldris there."

Gelda's cerise lips twitch in a surge of mirth. She highly doubts that to be the case. The two of them will most definitely be the black sheep of the entire festivity. A clamp is secured to the side of her hair just as she opens her mouth to try and say as such. "You are very kind, Elizabeth, but Zeldris and I… I'm positive many still mistrust us." Or more like _him_. Not that that matters to the vampire. She'd stare her own death in the eye just to keep her purpose going.

Hands as reassuring as the gentle budding of petals in spring land on her shoulders, then squeeze. "Not many trusted the Sins when they first came out of hiding. Don't worry too much, Gelda. Besides, you have friends here."

For a moment, Gelda can't find the words to express the way her emotions sting at the back of her throat and build behind her eyes in relief. Elizabeth must understand the choked silence as she smoothly helps Gelda rise and finally turns her to face the vanity. What she sees is a woman tucked in a dress of pure violet, snug around her torso and curved to the shape of her bust. The skirt fluffs out down to the floor, ruffled delicately towards the base to give it a floaty feel. Astonished blue eyes then gaze at blond hair styled by Elizabeth's hands for once not done in her usual braid across her shoulder, but allowed to flow down her back in loose ringlets and pinned up on one side by a clamp encrusted by jewels of amethyst to match her dress.

Gelda is taken aback by the simple way her appearance would catch one's eyes. She feels like the single white rose blossomed among a bush of its ruby kin. She knows herself to be a princess, but to stand out in such a sumptuous way after so long is so foreign to her. The stunning beauty before her has to be someone else. She turns watery blue eyes in Elizabeth's beaming direction. "Elizabeth, I don't—"

The girl dressed up as much as she pulls her into a hug, glimmering from the inside out in her excitement. "You look amazing Gelda! I'm sure Zeldris will be so taken with you."

Gelda feels her skin warm when she allows the idea to flourish in her mind. _'Zeldris, taken with me?'_ She closes her eyes and tentatively brings her arms up to hug the apostle back. "Thank you."

Elizabeth merely giggles and hugs her tighter.

~.~.~

The ball fell over her like a tidal wave, abruptly without her having a chance to really catch her breath in preparation. When Elizabeth explained the ball, she'd told Gelda that it was in honor of a recent engagement. Though Gelda's mind had gotten a bit fogged with swelling nerves the moment she realized she was invited to join in. She _and_ Zeldris. Things have been rather calm between the two after her revival—after he'd discovered her and swept her in his arms like she was his last breath and converged their beings relentlessly that is. Gelda hadn't exactly been at peace with her demise, but knew it was better than going on in an endless cycle without a purpose to guide her. It was when she was brought back—breathing, hearing, seeing, tasting, _feeling—_ that she was able to feel that pulse of reason go through her again that she hadn't felt since she was last with Zeldris. That surge that runs from her head to her toes, tingly and fluttery as her insides swoon, every time she sees him.

She's been so on edge about the feeling lately, unable to stop her heart from jumping at the thought of him, the simple sight of him, that she's most probably started to worry the demon who picks up on the minute changes in her within moments. Simply meeting his gaze makes her belly tighten with sparked nerve endings. Just smelling something like cloves or ginger reminds her of him and she sighs in content. She finds herself staring through windows recalling times when they first met how they'd shared hushed whispers and slinked through the halls of her former castle like lovesick adolescents. She knows what's affecting her, knows it deep down as it tries to burst free with every flustered exchange she's shared with the stoic demon as of late.

And yet she finds herself uncertain of if she can voice it despite all they've been through together.

The ball begins in an upwards rise when she and Elizabeth make an entrance, some of the first few, and already Gelda can tell that she and Elizabeth are receiving quite the amount of stares from that crowd trickling in. Outwards, Gelda is poised to such notice, smiling the barest as she sticks to Elizabeth's side for the moment. She's gone through quite a few balls in her past and knows how to handle attention, but being in Liones is different. These aren't her people. She is a guest there. Therefore, her insides are beginning to seek the reclusive ways of Zeldris.

The moment Elizabeth is in range of the female members of The Seven Deadly Sins, she's practically swallowed up in their grasp, surrounded by smiles, laughs, and gushing felicitations which sparks Gelda's interest for a moment. Golden eyes in the face of the youthful fairy Elaine land on the vampire then and Gelda freezes. She feels the cool wispy feel of her power within her reaching out attempting to read the emotions bleeding from the floating fairy, but all she feels is kindness, and she remembers: _She's among friends._

Blue eyes spy the hand reaching out towards her, beckoning her to come and join and she's about to accept it hesitantly, when a commotion towards the entrance of the cavernous room draws all of their eyes. All of Gelda's composure is lost when she sees him. Zeldris stands with a scowl next to his blond brother who smiles from ear to ear. His body for once not displayed in battle attire, but shown off in a suit tailored to his wiry build so that the muscles she's helplessly ogled before is merely hinted at. The obsidian of his suit drapes over his frame in a way she wishes she could lighting a small blush across her cheeks that she tries to force back in futile. Seeing the violet tie meant to complement her dress only makes her fidget more as her stomach flips continuously.

She can only describe him as devilishly handsome as he strides across the room with seemingly no concern to the eyes that slide along his form like sinful caresses. His figure commanding in a way he'd grown used to as leader of the Ten Commandments. It makes her a bit weak kneed to know that he's going to be joining her soon, the object of her affections, whose eyes swivel across the room once before landing right on her.

Gelda is unable to inflate her lungs for her next breath under his fixed stare, her heart being jolted by a connection so great she shakes with anticipation. The appeal in his onyx eyes is evident as he eyes her intently, roaming up and down, as well as the something sweet drizzling over it like honey. She knows his eyes are only for her at this point just as her own infatuated gaze is for him.

Hands clasped in front of her to hide the twitching within them and head tilted slightly down as she watches him approach through her lashes, Gelda tries to clear her muddled thoughts. She feels the rapid tick of her heart run all through her, her bottom lip gnawed at nervously as her emotions fill her stomach uncomfortably. Soon he'll be right in front of her, reaching for her hand as they formally greet for such an occasion; his scent swelling out around her as he pulls her close into his everlasting warmth. Her mind blanks as she's threatened to fall into a dreamy daze, the prospect of their impending joining almost too much for her. But she hastily tries to cool her hazed mind with the idea that she can be swept up in such activities _after_ the formalities. She can't afford to mess up at her first ball in a new kingdom. Not in front of her new friends.

But then he's right there, a few scant inches in front of her, with a little smirk curling his lips up in such a way she finds all logic missing. He takes her hand into his warm, rougher one causing a charge to rise beneath her flesh and meet his like a current sorely missed. And Gelda's smooth lips open without thought, her eyes never once leaving his. _"I love you."_

The earnest confession raises Zeldris' eyebrow as his countenance shifts to something akin to pleased while she inwardly collapses into shock her ability to speak utterly lost.

 _"_ _Finally!"_ The giantess, Diane, squeals, before being shushed by her significant other, the men that had made their entrance with Zeldris having apparently shared their greetings with the women behind her already.

Gelda's eyes widen tremendously as Zeldris studies her face closely for tense moments, her heart slowly beginning to crush her in its thunderous drums. _'I said that in front of everyone! What was I thinking? Surely he'll hate such exposure…'_

But to her amazement, Zeldris slides an arm around her waist and tugs her to him as his lips go to her temple, a soft drop of sunshine, a tenderness he usually reserves for when they're alone. "I couldn't have asked for a better greeting, my Gelda." She clutches an arm around his shoulder to hold onto reality because somehow this is true and happening. The princess who had everything that meant nothing to her, then lost everything and gained her whole meaning when she met him isn't willing to let this go. "I love you too… This is what has been worrying you, is it not?" He guides her into a gentle spin away from the Sins' supportive observation just as she buries her face against his neck with a teary smile.

She finally meets his gaze once more and gives a breathy laugh overflowing with relief and elation. "I've been foolish."

His thumb swipes over her cheek while his eyes quietly contemplate her and she swears she's hyper aware to every sensation he brings about in her, this one causing a delicious tendril of fire to go down her spine. "No… Just rightfully cautious with everything that has occurred." His eyes suddenly become a quiet sort of fierce that halts them in the midst of their dance, locking her breath in place as she waits for his next words. "You don't have to worry about placing your trust in me and breaking because of it, okay?"

He pulls her head towards his before she can even decipher the gravity of his words, slanting their mouths together in such a way her damaged soul feels soothed, whole, at peace. Her heart flutters, missing beats here and there as he kisses her in the crowd of bodies that erupt in cheers of congratulations for Meliodas and Elizabeth's engagement. For once she knows what it's like to be home. It doesn't take a kingdom filled with her race or acceptance of those she doesn't know. All she needs is the love from the demon who promised her a future she always dreamed of once upon a time, a future he's delivering now that they both have a chance at it.


	2. Homemade Soup And Fevered Lips

**Onto the second challenge! If I hadn't made this clear, this is going to be a series of one shots or scenes of no less than 500 words. None of these should be connected to one another either.**

 **This one shot was actually something I wrote for Cerulean Grace a few months back, but altered a bit to fit this challenge. Go read lickitysplit and woundedowl's stories as well if you haven't already!**

 **Challenge two: With a hoarse voice, under the blankets.**

* * *

 **~2~  
**

 **-Homemade Soup And Fevered Lips-**

A sliver of darkness squeezes through the door and its frame like a stealthy breeze. It grasps the lock holding the door in place and shoves it out of place. The darkness tinged in rich crimson glowing at its center, dissipates like it was never there. The door swings open and standing there in the threshold with a jovial grin is a height challenged blond with arms full of mixed vegetables and carefully wrapped meat.

Humming a pleasant tune absentmindedly, Meliodas kicks the door softly shut behind him with the heel of his boot and allows his eyes to roam the small dining area that greets him first. It's nice and neat with all the chairs and silverware in place and the quaint wooden table. But that's not where he wants to be. Right ahead of it is a nice open room with a counter and basin built right into it. And…

He's eyes gleam in triumph as his footsteps take on a brisk pace. He only stops once he's right in front of a set of burners meant for cooking. Excitement bubbles in his veins at the prospect of cooking this breakfast alone as a surprise, that he practically bounces on the balls of his feet nearly dropping a carrot or two.

Meliodas halts abruptly in his celebrations when he spies a few bowls, and pot, and a whole array of dishes. _Those are definitely what he needs._ Scrambling over in haste he gathers the few he thinks he'll need after placing his vegetables and meat carefully down. "So a bowl, a pot, a cutting board, and what else did he say?" Meliodas wonders aloud trying to recall all the information he'd squeezed from Ban when he was attempting to learn how to make this meal. A shine from the rays of sunlight streaming in from the window slotted right on the wall behind the sink lands on a utensil that sparks his memory. "A knife! Right! And, um a few spoons too, I think."

Once he has everything gathered he goes about making sure all the utensils, vegetables, and meat are clean then sets to work on cutting up the meat he brought with him. He makes it into a sort of game, chopping them into messy rows and then chunky cubes afterwards. Once finished, he dumps them unceremoniously into the pot he chose then blinks. He bends over the bowl and studies them with rapt attention. They look plain. He stands up straight as his eyes swivel around the room. "Something's missing…"

A mix of smells catches his attention and it occurs to him what Ban said the food would need. He snaps his fingers together as he smirks, "Seasoning!" A few searches through cupboards has him with an arm full of a variety of interesting things. Salt and pepper seemed good, but so did paprika and a bit of salt. Onions also looked nice and he likes those, so he adds a little. He doesn't want it too be too much though because Ban said something like _"Less is more,"_ whatever _that_ meant. So he just adds basil leaves to top them off.

Swiping his hands together to clear off imaginary dust, Meliodas then places his hands on his hips and gains a look of utmost concentration upon his face. "Now that that's done, I just have to get all this stuff cooked." His eyes go to the burner which has pretty easy settings: _Low, Medium, and High._ He stares at them for a time, debating on whether or not to use Medium or High. Now if this were the Boar Hat, he'd go for High, but since it's _not_ , he chooses Medium.

But then he remembers that he has to put broth in the pot! Or was it oil? Maybe mandarin? Staring at all three he gives a shrug. "All three shouldn't hurt." Placing all three in the pot which steadily begins to heat, Meliodas turns to the vegetables which need to be chopped as well.

By the time he's sliced them until everything is in nice edible bites, the pot is decidedly hotter than before. He smiles which is warmed in the sun and promptly dumps his mixture of vegetables into the pot which begins to bubble rapidly. A thought occurs to him though. _Wouldn't the veggies be all lonely in there?_ The meat, the chicken Ban was hard pressed in handing over, is then added in making the contents and the pot gurgles. "See, much happier now!" he concludes from the sound.

He's not sure how long it should cook as he rubs his chin while staring at the stuff bubble and pop, but Ban did say it should only take a no more than half an hour. "Alright then. I should probably get a nice tray set up!" His voice states light and springy.

But it only takes a minute to set up a tray with a porcelain bowl and the silverware to match. So he goes and grabs a glass and a few oranges to squeeze so that he can offer a fresh cup of juice a swell. "Sweet!" He slices up the oranges with a dainty little knife and pokes out his tongue in concentration when he slowly begins to fill the glass bit by bit, orange after orange. After the used oranges are discarded and the filled glass is set on the tray, a weird scent begins to sting at his nose and a chill holds him in place for a second.

Then that second ends and he's spinning to face the pot rumbling angrily as its contents bubble over, hissing on the burner which has smoke billowing from it and food now screaming atop of it. _"Shit!"_ He nearly trips on his feet in his rush to reach it, take it off the burner, and sit it on the other cold one before hurriedly throwing up the window behind the basin so that the smoke is drawn outside and _not_ upstairs.

He doesn't need the stench waking up the sole occupant up there after all.

After making sure the fire is turned off, he cautiously looks into the pot to see that the meat and vegetables are mushy, a sad display of their once perky joining. He crosses his arms and clicks his tongue in displeasure. "Well… looks can be deceiving. Besides, it's the thought that counts!" He spins a positive on the situation as he quickly scoops out the food and places it in the bowl and makes his way up the stairs, slowly and quietly.

The bedroom is easily picked out by the energy curled tightly in sleep behind the shut door. So he makes sure to enter on light feet and stills for a beat when he sees her lying asleep in a mountain of pillows and sheets as soft and angelic as an innocent bunny. A corner of his lips twists up in a tiny smile and he goes to place the tray of breakfast on the side table next to her bed and takes a moment to just look at her, _Elizabeth_.

Meliodas floats on an effervescent cloud of elation just being in the same room as the silverette. Just knowing that she's safe and happy does him wonders. He sighs soundless, or maybe breathless, as he kneels beside the bed where her head is closest and he carefully allows his hand to brush her bangs away from her face flushed with fever. Then, carefully, he runs his knuckles across her cheek as she leans into his most likely cooler touch. Gingerly his lips graze her forehead, lingering as his eyes fall shut in remembrance of their past, long, bloody, and so heartrending his insides knot with emotion. He pulls back with a shaky breath and places his lips on her nose, giving it a gentle kiss as he cherishes their present from the bottom of his soul. Then finally as his hearts flutter and skip like mad his lips captures the corner of hers desperate for their future.

At this she begins to stir, her lips parting just a bit as he pulls back to hopefully hide what he'd been up to. In fact, he knows just the way to make sure of that. It shows in the wide grin he gives what he plans to do.

Elizabeth doesn't expect it as her eyes had only just began to open. So when hands fully grip her breasts her entire body jolts with her squeak and her eyes round in shock.

They both share a long look as he strains and releases his grip again and again around her ample chest and ultimately he's glad Hawk isn't here as Meliodas is sure he'd be pinned to the ground by now. Tightening his hold a bit as her face continues to flood with a rosy color and display vast amounts of confusion, Meliodas decides that description King sheepishly gave him of breasts feeling like peaches is definitely _wrong_. Elizabeth's are more springy and perky. Can that even be compared to a fruit?

He takes his hands away casually as if he hadn't been groping her to his heart's content and offers her a cheery, yet tender, "Good morning, Elizabeth!"

Hand going to her cheek to feel the warmth there as she tentatively pulls herself into a seated position with his help, Elizabeth only blinks at him. "W-what...?" He inwardly winces at the cough in her tone.

Hiding the worry her cold brings him with a grin, he picks up the tray he brought and deposits it in her lap. "Look! I made you breakfast in bed!"

She looks down at it and he swears he sees her complexion go to a pale green before she forces it back with a swallow. _That's not what he'd hoped for as a reaction._ Her eyes still wide and adorable under the mess of her bed head and flush of her fever turn back to him as she offers a, "Thank you."

He waves a hand and plops on the bed beside her lightly so as not to spill the juice. Then he pokes her flushed nose. "No need for that, Elizabeth!"

He can see the jitters in her hand as she picks up her spoon, knows it's from her illness, and wants to do something about it. But the determination that rages in her cerulean gaze, even for something this simple, holds him in place beside her, simply letting her eat in comfortable silence. He'd thought for sure her complexion would drain back to that sickly green when she started eating his meal, but surprisingly she seems pleased with it and that kindles a warmth of content within him he can't describe.

His arm winds around her waist and his lips go to her cheek feeling the fire beneath her skin that she fights against at that very moment. Her spoon clanks into her bowl emptied of substance as he pulls back, gazing dazedly at the place his lips once were, before his forehead falls forward onto her shoulder. Only for a moment. ' _Just let me savor her for a moment. Let me love her for…'_

"Sir Meliodas?" Her quiet voice forces something to snap upwards inside of him, a shield of sorts, and he's tugging back away from her with wide eyes and a smirk in place.

"You done already?" He feels her blue gaze searing into his figure as he climbs off the bed onto the wood flooring. And carefully he takes the tray from her, leaving the glass of orange juice on her bedside table. But he won't meet her gaze. "I'll take this back down. Lay back down and get some rest, 'kay?"

It's silent for too long as he starts to feel as if an arid pressure is starting to sap all the air from his lungs. But then he sees her hair shift with her nod and she carefully begins to scoot beneath the covers. He only turns around when her head is covered up, the princess burrowing under them cutely. His boots thud a total of three times in the direction of the exit when a hoarse voice calls out to him, stopping his hearts and shattering his carefully crafted mask effortlessly.

"I love you, Meliodas…"

He makes a choked noise as his eyes continue to drill holes ahead of him, disbelieving of the words spoken to him. Certainly she was just talking through her fever. His hands tremble around the tray as he grits his teeth in an effort to steady himself. But maybe… Maybe she really…? Shakily he turns around, expecting to see the woman he'd die a hundred times over for, go to hell and back for, literally do anything for, looking back at him with weary but hopeful eyes. Instead he sees her still buried beneath blankets, her breathing heavy and even as clear as day to him.

The demon lets out a shuddered breath and turns back around heading for the exit, shaken inside, yet unable to contain the surging of elation suddenly dancing in his blood. His hand pulls her bedroom door closed behind him. Meliodas stands there for an instant, his head tilted upwards as his bangs tickle across his forehead. A genuine grin tugs up his lips. _'I love you too, Elizabeth. More than you'll ever know…'_


	3. What Blossoms In Spring

**Challenge three: As a scream.**

* * *

 **~3~**

 **-What Blossoms In Spring-**

His duties for the kingdom are complete for the day. His armor is shed and replaced in favor of more casual clothing. A light purple jacket over a white tunic splotched in black across the bottom and green slacks. It's suitable for the cool spring afternoon he strolls through now.

Even though he's not technically on duty, Meliodas' senses are spread wide noting the Holy Knights placed about in strategic positions patrolling as the Liones castle as they should. None are near the Royal Gardens where he is headed. Where a princess is hidden in behind tall hedges sprouting roses of all colors. His eyebrow arches as his hands go to his pockets, his boots carrying him forward through the cobblestone path steadily while he wonders what she could be doing there.

He turns into the little hidden cover of flourishing plants and finds himself, not for the first time, taken with silvery tresses, soft, delicate features, stunning curves, all brought together by a natural sweetness and innocence that beams from her very being with each curve of her lips. So his breath catches the moment he sees her dressed modestly seated in the grass... then an ache pangs throughout him, painful and searing when he notices she's hunched over with tears at her eyes. The smile normally on her lips is not present. Her light is waning.

He hardly notices when he steps off the path, his boots crunching in the grass as he approaches. His emerald green eyes are ablaze with worry. "What's wrong, Elizabeth?"

When he sits beside her she sucks in a trembling breath that he practically feels through the air as wet with grief. He has to reign in the urge to wrap an arm around her bare shoulders. Elizabeth turns her gaze towards him locking him in place with rivers of cerulean blue. "Oh, Sir Meliodas... It's... My Father had me see a suitor today." She looks away to sniffle, tears glimmer on her flushed cheeks like diamonds in the sun. "He was charming and kind, but I do not know him. I can't marry and give myself to someone who I don't even know." She turns hopeless eyes to him and it is he who fractures when she pleads in a tiny, feeble tone, "What am I to do?"

Elizabeth has always been a calm presence in his life since his arrival in the Kingdom of Liones. Blue eyes set in the face of angelic features peered at him from around corners, over railings, and through the cracks of doors in awe and wonder before being dragged away by the hands of siblings, tutors, or nannies. And he was left to fall back to his duties after such occurrences, drawn away from the hold of the little one's gaze. But time flew by and the owner of those eyes grew older. She'd still gaze at him in awe and wonder, but there was something _else_ there as well. Now there would be a dusting of pink across round cheeks, a coy gaze in his direction that made even his normally shameless nature quiver at its foundations. She was no longer the child that gazed at him from afar, but a woman who broached timid greetings, fumbled into comfortable conversations, fell into secret meetings, and careened head first into forbidden territory—irrevocable love—at least on his part.

Another tear goes down her face and his hand molds to the curve of her cheek, his thumb swiping it away before rubbing the warm skin tenderly. It's not even a thought anymore. Him comforting her and her leaning into his touch, giving and taking. He'd give her any and everything for as long as it takes. "With you, Elizabeth, everything turns out okay."

Sooty lashes clumped together by tears flutter open to pin him with a sorrowful look that knots his stomach harshly. Small warm hands wrap around his wrist as a sigh brushes through pouty lips. "I'm not so sure this time."

Why is cheering her up seeming more impossible than any of his missions as Captain of The Seven Deadly Sins? Surely there must be some way to get Elizabeth shining like an earth bound sun once more? His hand slides from her face and she clutches it tight for a moment before her grip loosens. Her face beginning to contort already with heartbreak that stabs at him from the inside out relentlessly, until he jerks with a solution.

His hand goes behind her and settles on her small waist, his other smoothing opposite of it as her breath hitches. She stills with owlish eyes awaiting what he could be up to. He only pulls his lips up grinning like a rogue up to no good. Then his fingers begin their assault, playing up her sides like she's his instrument he's long since mastered.

Elizabeth doesn't fail him. Peals of laughter begin to flood past her lips as music floating on the early evening air. It's crisp and sweet as she jolts back into him, her body squirming like mad to resemble a writhing worm. His eyes observe her face for the moment it's turned towards him and the image burned there lightens his insides greatly. Her eyes squeezed closed, her cheeks flushed brilliantly, sorrow is nowhere to be seen.

Grinning cheekily now, Meliodas calls out teasingly over her fractured pleas. "If you want me to stop... tell me your deepest secret."

She groans before his finger poking a particularly sensitive spot above her pelvis that has her doubling over with a squeal. "O-okay! Hahaha! I s-sneak out... hehehe... at n-night for s-sweets!" She's wheezing laughter now as he holds her captive and he _loves_ it.

Her confession is good, but not good enough. His grin turns devilish. "No go. I help you get those sweets sometimes, remember? You don't want to pee yourself do you?" He leans over her ear and presses in a lower tone, "Give me something good." He has no idea why he's pushing so hard. Maybe it's the demon hidden just beneath his skin like oil waiting to ooze out. Maybe it's because he's worried his time with his princess is coming to an end and this is the last chance he'll get to have with her. Either way his musing causes him to miss the way her skin reddens at his tone. He does catch the way her hands fall over his wrists and how her chest swells with her next words. He's not prepared for her scream that's clear as crystal and rings in his ears.

 _"I love you!"_

His fingers halt in their motions. Meliodas stares blankly for a time as his hearts quiver in hope. Now it's he who can't properly breathe. Instead of laughter faltering his lungs, emotion latches around his throat and squeezes.

Elizabeth slides downwards until he feels her head resting in his lap. His eyes fall down to see her starting up at him, out of breath, hair disheveled, dress full of grass stains, entirely content and sure of her words. As if to prove it, she lifts up a hand and places it over his cheek allowing him to realize the burn there with a swallow. Then she speaks once more, quiet and adoring, breaking the silence that's fallen between them. "I love you, Meliodas. So much..."

That's what throws him into action, her words charging feelings between them with reckless abandon. It must be clear as day, bleeding from his eyes as he grasps her hand, the devotion he has for her, because she doesn't shy away when he moves. She falls back into the grass with him hovering over her. His hand is curled around hers as he guides their lips together falling into the pull of her sweet scent, the honeyed cling of her taste. It's right there kissing her hidden atop the grass that Meliodas knows his words are certain.

Everything is going to turn out just fine.


	4. Fire And Ice

**Challenge four: Over a cup of tea.**

* * *

 **~4~**

 **-Fire And Ice-**

The morning rush calms to a steady ebb not unlike the drip of the nozzles she's been handling since she began her shift at 8 am sharp. The coffee shop she works in is a cozy establishment. Same college students that bustle in for their morning caffeine at the earliest of hours, the regular elderlies that trot in with their grandchildren in the afternoons ordering tea and sweets following up after. By evening the late comers blow in with weary eyes and silent stories that follow in their steps. Gelda's seen them all and knows them all too. Though, she muses as her best friend and coworker, Elizabeth, cleans out a few porcelain mugs, while Gelda wipes down the smooth honey brown counter, there's one customer who doesn't quite fit in with the rest.

There was a guy, maybe a year or two younger than her, who arrived with the first signs of fall the year before. Gelda had been in the back getting some foam cups to restock after the morning rush, leaving Elizabeth to man the counter in the meantime. When Gelda had returned, arms full of the square cardboard holding what she needed, her blue eyes had inadvertently been drawn to the man standing rigid before the counter as if prepared to face some great war with no hope of return. He'd spoken firm and concise— _Black coffee. One sugar.—_ unwavering in the borderline harsh stare he'd given Elizabeth, though she didn't seem to be the least put off by his demeanor.

Gelda however had thought her feet had melted to the ground, holding her captive in place as she'd clutched the box of foam cups in her arms.

The three had been the only occupants in the coffee shop at the time, so Gelda being a temporarily frozen statue at the back of her work station hadn't exactly been a problem. In hindsight, she realized it had gave her a chance to study him. To Gelda he was thin ice over rolling layers of flame. Black jacket over plain white shirt, nice dark pants that had hid his fidgeting hands. His hair was nothing she'd ever seen, falling in his face and sprouting wilding backwards like onyx swirled on canvas. He was mesmerizing to her rapidly dissolving composure giving way to a heavy spray of red across her cheeks.

And then as Elizabeth had stepped away to get his order, one Gelda will be attuned to making on the spot the moment he enters the shop, he'd turned eyes so dark she'd almost mistaken them for black, until the light hit them just right, bathing her trembling insides in the glory of dusky green.

Elizabeth was quick to take notice of Gelda's rapidly growing infatuation with the guy who had his coffee in between the morning and afternoon rushes and sat in the booth at the back of the shop near the window. It was hard to miss, the way Gelda always smiles her brightest when he walked in, her voice inevitably tumbling into a soft, bashful lilt beneath his gaze when normally she's cool and assertive when need be. Her silver haired friend never pushes the blonde on it, however, simply prompting Gelda to not wait too long on a chance at something possibly great.

It had taken merely a month, the frost of dropping temperatures rimming the rectangular windows bordering two walls of the shop. He had already taken his seat, elbow on the table with his head propped up on his fist. She'd thought he'd looked especially alluring that day, freshly fallen snow dotting the top of his hair making it gleam gently in the overcast day. A ruddy colored scarf had been thrown carelessly around his neck while his fingers, bone white in the cold, had settled around the top of his cup, forefinger tapping contemplatively.

Elizabeth had bumped hips with her then, knocking Gelda out of her ogling stupor, so that their blue gazes could meet for a moment. Elizabeth had then handed Gelda a cup of tea on a teeny platter, the blond's favorite blend of hazelnut, and arched an eyebrow as a hint. _Talk to him._

Gelda had swallowed back her rattled nerves that made the china clink together deafeningly in the silent coffee shop. What was the harm in asking if they could share a drink together? He would either say yes or no. But even as she had approached, her footsteps feeling more and more like lead in quicksand, rapidly pulling her to her doom, Gelda preserved pressing her cerise lips together until the color in them had nearly bled out into a pasty ivory. Her ebony flats had come to a stop right beside his booth, one foot twisting a bit before she finally mulled the words she wanted to say perfectly in mind. "D-do you mind if I have a seat?"

Irises like dusk yet tinged by the life of rich forests had swiveled in her direction. "Sure."

His name was Zeldris. She'd learned so much about the reclusive man whose thoughts weighed on his shoulders in the weeks turned months she'd spent with him over her break—her sipping tea, him drinking his coffee. It was no surprise that his offerings came as valuable as pearls from clams, with effort and a bit of time, time she was more than willing to hand over. She could feel it as the snow had melted, revealing springy new life, the air warming through the windows fueling the fostering of something deep and entangling with each conversation built between them.

They have a lot in common. They were both raised by brusque fathers, though he was the youngest of three boys while she an only child. She discovered that he had a refined taste in music, things she'd burst at the seams to listen to any chance she had. Zeldris wasn't a joker, though when he did she found herself genuinely tickled warm inside out, having to hold a hand over her mouth so as not to embarrass herself too much from her giggles. It had felt magnetic just talking to him and _knowing_ that he was listening keenly. She felt like she could tell him about her most embarrassing moments in her youth and he would share something in return without hesitation, empathizing with her in a way one wouldn't think someone with such a chilled exterior would. That's when she started thinking she could actually see past the barrier he always kept up, _could feel beyond it._ And it was breathtaking.

This man, Zeldris, was someone Gelda may have lost her heart to without even realizing it.

"Short, dark, and handsome coming in at ten o'clock," Elizabeth suddenly prompts with a tiny giggle, her cerulean gaze more than elated with the idea of Gelda spending time with her _love_. The very word, even though a tease her friend often uses, sends the blond soaring on fluttering nerves that usually leaves her plummeting, stomach through her toes, when she has to shake herself back to reality. "Are you going to tell him today?"

Tell him, as in her deep seated affection that's kindled so bright it almost hurts to even experience every time their eyes meet? Not a chance in hell. Gelda tosses her rag she'd been using beneath the counter and shakes her head. "For the last time, _no._ We haven't even gone out on an actual date. Just talked here—"

"Nearly every day for _months_ ," Elizabeth chimes as the sound of heated hisses fill the shop briefly, coffee being prepared. "Did you ever think that a guy like him comes back here so often for _you?"_

Gelda's cheeks flush as her lungs seize up. _'Me?'_ She opens her mouth to form some kind of retort, but then her eyes see him at the glass door entrance and her stomach begins to flip continuously thrusting her into a flitter of action. Only for Elizabeth to appear in her path, all smiles with a foam cup of coffee, black, one sugar, all ready to go. Gelda's palms warm around the cup as she grasps it gratefully.

When Gelda turns to face the counter once more, he's already there, gazing at Gelda with that intent stare of his that goes right to her knees. The long sleeved pastel red shirt cut in a way to displays is sharp collarbone then distracts her long enough for a smirk to play on his lips. His hand carefully relieves her of the burden of his coffee as he smoothly slides his pay into her hand instead. When she can only blink with fluster rooted deeply in her bones, he lifts his cup to his lips and takes a small sip, holding her gaze the entire time. Then a swipe of his tongue over his reddened lips. "Thanks."

She watches him stride with effortless movements back to his usual seat fully aware that she was not breathing for a majority of that exchange, if it can even be called that.

"I'm telling you, if you don't say something, I will." Elizabeth informs once more as she slides a tea cup and a dainty plate towards Gelda.

And Gelda really does understand her friend's urgency. Every time Gelda is under Zeldris' presence, it's as if she's ensnared in some vital charge, electricity sparking between their words, their looks, their _touch_. It's no wonder... The idea that he could be coming back to the shop for _her_ teases her once more. _'He must feel something to. He has to,'_ she tells herself desperately. _'But can I just tell him?'_ Gelda sweeps her cup up in steady hands after depositing the money in the cash register and begins to march towards his booth wavering between the possibilities— _always the possibilities that turn like chaotic whirlwinds in her skull—_ so that by the time she takes a seat she's already given into uncertainty and decided to play it safe.

As always.

"Good morning, Zeldris. How are you?" She intones warmly before taking a sip, feeling heat and hazelnut slide wonderfully down her throat. Even if she is choosing the coward's way out, still… It's heavenly to be in such proximity to him.

Something glimmers in his eyes when he looks at her, like embers from the fire behind his wall of ice coming free and it takes her breath away. "I'm quite well, Gelda." Then a warm flare of mirth pulls at his lips and Gelda practically vibrates with the force of her heart's thuds, her surprise at his sudden show of emotion so exhilarating.

"What is it?" she breathes desperate to know what's on his mind.

His eyes flick down to his cup before landing on her once more and she stills in anticipation. The tips of his fingers encircle the top of his mug carefully before spinning it around and she's not sure as to what he could be doing. Why would he be…. turning his…

Gelda's brain short circuits as she stares wide eyed and disbelieving of the message scrawled across his foam cup.

 _I love you, Zeldris.  
-Gelda_

The blond can spot Elizabeth's handwriting a mile away and she turns her face, skin prickling almost painfully from the heat gathered there, to glare in the silverette's direction who promptly ducks behind the counter at being caught. Gelda can feel her hands shaking around her teacup, her heart rattling viciously in her rib cage as she struggles to formulate an articulate way to respond. Crystal blue eyes fragile with nerves yet strong enough to bare the weight of her longing finally turn to face Zeldris. "I… i-it was my friend who wrote that. I—"

"Don't deny it. I can tell from how on edge you are that it's true." He tells her in a stern kind of voice woven around her, soft and cozy so that she's able to breathe a bit easier.

Still, she looks down at her cup of tea, seeing the ripples flow through the hazel liquid, not having expected her feelings to get out in such a way. The least she can do is embrace the situation as it is, right? Gelda lifts her cup up towards her lips and takes a shaky breath. "You're right. I love you." Her tone flows out heavy with certainty yet sweet as love can be over her tea that she can't seem to look away from.

Fingers, rough in texture, bridges the gap between them, wrapping around her wrist and carefully guides her hands down to the table until she releases her cup. He's almost tender in the way he tugs her hand, urging her to come sit beside him. Tentatively she rises, her hand still held within his until she's cushioned against his side, their hands twined together atop the table. She doesn't even have to hear him speak his returned sentiment aloud to know that her heart is cradled safely in his hold. His thumb caressing the back of her hand and his lips brushing against her forehead as she leans into his shoulder blankets her in all the reassurance she'll ever need.

"Would you like to go out somewhere this Friday with me, Gelda?" He broaches in a quiet timbre.

Her lips pull up as she squeezes his hand in hers. "I'd love to."


	5. How Light Sought The Darkness

**Challenge five: Over a beer bottle.  
**

 **In this case, ale=beer.**

* * *

 **~5~**

 **-How Light Sought The Darkness-  
**

The night air was a bit chilly and tinged with the sprinklings of magic that made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end it was that sharp. All around her were trees tall and sprite whose leaves fidgeted on their twigs with each passing breeze, they too feeling the coming of fall. Elizabeth didn't mind the change in seasons though. Spring and summer had been prosperous across the lands. Life surging in every shape and form one could find it. It was time for things to settle down and have a rest. Though if any of the creatures around her heard her say such a thing they'd have to disagree. No, that evening was a night for _celebrating_. And they were determined to let it be known.

Everywhere her cerulean eyes gaze she can see the fae people dancing all about in the air, twirling and giggling like never before. Pixies are not too far behind, their twinkling dust lighting in her eyes like warm embers every time they pass. Giants and giantesses hover about on the edge of the throng of gathered mystical creatures, eating and drinking barrels worth of food. Elizabeth sitting atop a stray log to the side, tips of her wings brushing the ground behind her, giggles kindly as she watches her own kind, goddesses, laugh and squeal in pure joy.

She has to admit celebrating the success of the year isn't too bad of a thing, especially when happiness seems to be floating through the air in pleasant gusts. Her people deserve the break.

Still though, she muses as a finger trails around the rim of a wooden mug of ale handed graciously to her earlier in the night, things could be a little better if a certain someone was there to celebrate with her. She shakes her head, momentarily having to swipe away stray silver locks that threaten to obscure her vision, feeling alabaster cheeks flush with warmth. Her demon would not be welcome, even if he is technically her husband.

A forceful bump connects with her shoulder and she startles. For a moment her heart lunges into her throat, flopping erratically as she wonders if he somehow knew. If he's suddenly _there._ She turns in her seat, composure lost, ready to leap into his arms with a jubilant squeal of her own. Except what bumped into her is simply a horse of pure white glowing in the shafts of moonlight, its wings shifting just the slightest pressed to its sides. The lethal horn on its snout seems to shift through all the colors of existence simply from the angle you gaze upon it. Elizabeth places a hand over her beating heart in an attempt to calm it, her pink lips pressing together in a soft gesture. "Benevolence, don't sneak up on me like that," She chides softly over the joyous sounds of the party goers. She lifts a hand and brushes it over his snout, feeling the way the majestic beast presses into her touch sweetly. "I thought you were Meliodas."

The pegacorn snorts out a puff of air which she smiles fondly at. The pegacorn is a companion of hers, given to her by the King of the Underworld on their wedding day as a gift. He knew they wouldn't be able to see much of one another, at least publicly, so he'd gotten her the mystical beast that she absolutely adores, to keep her company.

Benevolence pushes slightly against her shoulder once more and she blinks curious eyes, peering into the intelligent hues of deep amber seared gold around the rims. "What is it boy?"

One hoof taps the ground impatiently and she can almost feel his urge for her to move trickling off of his downy soft coat. She rises from her seat, where her dress falls down to knock against her knees. "You want me to go find him, don't you?' Her longing for her love must be that obvious to the pegacorn because he simply gives a curt nod. "Alright then, you stay here. Fortunately you can hide my disappearance, but hopefully no one will notice me slip away just yet."

Benevolence trots in front of the place she was just sitting and begins to nibble at the grass, a perfect trade off of white feathers and pure magic aura. Elizabeth gives him and the ongoing festival deep in the Fairy King's Forest a last look, before taking off in a nimble sprint away from the lively gathering. The Queen of Goddesses has an idea of where her husband should be on a night like this. The ending of summer and beginning of fall is a wonderful trade off for the beings of darkness. They too should be celebrating, though not quite in the way she and her people are.

Elizabeth spreads her wings and takes to the skies ones she's free of the Forest's hold, embracing the frigid winds her fast travels brings her. Trembles sliding through her figure, raising goosebumps across her flesh matter not to her as she travels across Britannia seeking the place where the lands chip and crack, rot and twist into a hellish fantasy for those that go bump in the night. Nightmares can be found there everywhere you turn, just waiting to jump out, pull you under, and rip forth every deep rooted fear one has. It's an unspoken rule that no beings of light are to wander there and henceforth find themselves in the Underworld, but Elizabeth is pretty determined to see Meliodas.

Feet clad in sandals that strap all the way up to her knees land in dry, brittle grass. Before her is a forest of a different kind. Shrouded in a murkiness the moon struggles to cut through, Elizabeth eyes the wispy fog crowding the ground with trepidation. She inches forward into the trees and it's not a moment later she realizes the shadows that engulf the entire area have twisted them as well. Though she can hardly see her own palm in front of her face the goddess can tell the foliage around her has been distorted in horrific ways, the darkness petrifying in a way she had yet to witness with her own eyes. All is silent, save the harsh snaps of twigs beneath her feet. It's incredibly eerie, and she wonders as her heart pounds in a pressure much too thunderous against her ears, how she is supposed to find her way to the Underworld this way.

Elizabeth stumbles over a root she was unable to see, her hand scuffing along the bark of a tree as she yelps as alarmingly as glass shattering against a wall. Every sense is wrung taught from her small scare, searching for any disturbances that should be worth noting. And yet she doesn't pick up on the presence of two creatures that lunge at the opportunity to plunder, their cold clawed hands wrapping around her ankles as she falls to the earth with a scream. Elizabeth's fighting instincts surge as she starts kicking viciously, feeling their tiny claws cut into her flesh at their eagerness. Even over her frantic heartbeats and her rushed breaths she can hear the guttural sounds of laughter, wet and hissing, clearly not anything close to human as they tug at her feet.

A growl cuts through her throat as she turns herself over, ready to attack. These things aren't going to eat her alive. All she needs is her magic to shed some light on some things. Her right hand begins to prickle and crackle with her power as her magic arcs along her arm, eclectic in its intensity just as her left sandal loosens from their struggle and the creatures' laughter grows higher. Wisps of golden light swirl in her palm throwing light around the area erratically for several moments and Elizabeth realizes what they are in an instant. Her bow takes form in her palm and she takes aim, feeling sweat bead at her temples.

However when she pulls back on the gleaming string forming two light arrows at once casting the area in near blinding luminance, the feeling of the grotesque trolls clawing at her feet disappears all together. The trolls fled. Her left sandal missing with them. She relaxes her posture momentarily, allowing her power to flow calmly inside her once more as her bow dissipates. Then the rather disheveled goddess falls flat on the withered ground with a huff. "Just my luck. There can be anything in here. Meliodas usually brings me to the Underworld if necessary…" Her brows knit for a moment before she forces herself up onto slightly bruised limbs. "No matter. I'll find a way no matter what."

She continues to wander through the unnatural silence for a stretch of time, breathing in the stale air, feeling a constant chill brush along the hair raised on her skin. She knows there's just something _wrong_ with the place and the trolls was simply the start. Her un-sandaled foot meets dry earth once more and half a second later something snaps. She pauses, not even breathing. _'What… was that?'_ She waits and waits, but nothing jumps out at her like before. She breathes once more. _'Maybe I just stepped on something?'_ Though her instincts burn like dry ice along her neck telling her that can't be the case. She trudges ahead, using her hands on trees as guidance, though on her third step, it happens again. The sound of breaking out of sync with her footing as if something is _trying_ to match her pace and failing.

Elizabeth wastes no more time in drawing forth her magic, golden illuminating around her palm like twinkling stars. Her eyes adjust with a snap and she's confused for a moment what the fuzzy trunk ahead of her could be when the others are so shriveled and cracked. That is until she notices a heavy moist sack of liquid dibble its way to the ground from several feet up. Slowly craning her head upwards as her body becomes wracked with trembles, Elizabeth finally spies the enormous creature that decided to make her its prey next. Barely able to conceal itself between the trees, the spider holds her in its sights, its pincers spread wide and ready to strike.

The ball of light in her hand extends into a sword she grasps with cold sweat. Her heart is a block of ice in her chest, plunged in the twisted knots of her stomach, but she's resolved to the strife she's fallen into. Her knuckles turn ashen against her skin as she places a foot behind her to brace herself. The spider gives a loud screeching click as it lunges which washes out her screech when she feels the ground beneath her dissolve, pulling her under effortlessly. Her entire body is slammed into the dark liquefied substance so suddenly, the icy fridgeness that floods over her in a fraction of a second is akin to ramming into stone at breakneck speeds.

The loss of consciousness is a swift blessing.

"Ughh…" The quiet utterance comes from her lips sometime later. Her eyes pinch and squeeze as she turns her head slightly, then she finally pulls her heavy lids open. "What's going on?" She whispers in a slightly tired voice. Gone is the absolute silence and absence of light from before. Roaring oranges rush to replace it, staining drab stones styled in the crude fashion of a coliseum. Grunting chants and rhythmic hissing echoes in the cavernous area pulling her awake more insistently as her fingers grip and slide off the place of her landing.

"What is this?" The goddess voices to herself and turns her head only to recoil at the sight of pale white bones surrounding her body. She scrambles up and away only to find herself on her stomach with a warm sticky feeling sliding along her back, making her wings feel heavy and her feathers clumped. She pulls herself up swiftly and turns to examine more of what's behind her. Blue eyes land on the pile of bones she'd been deposited in seeing now that it spreads much farther and wider than she expected. A tremble of nausea twists her stomach and she only approaches closer when she sees that they'd been sitting in some sort of black tar-like substance. "Perhaps whatever the bones belonged to were cooked alive in that?"

She turns her back to it with regret and brings a wing to her face to see that it's indeed stained obsidian for the time being, the appendages too heavy and sticky for flight. Missing a sandal, covered in dirt, bruises, and boring black wings, she feels as if she blends into the chilling world of the Underworld. Cerulean eyes widen and lips spread wide to show off pearly whites. "The Underworld! This is it!" She takes a gasping breath as she rushes to the edge of the tier she's on only to stand stiff in hesitancy, somewhat entranced by the activities occurring enthusiastically at the very bottom.

Hundreds of spirits dance as if fires rage in their souls. They sweep through the air frantically to some unknown beat uncaring of the world. A pit of flames sits at the very base in which they dance around, the source of the bright orange she'd noticed before. Though now seeing it directly she can discern the beauty of the yellow melded in as well at the bright blue-white searing at its core. Her astonished eyes sweep around the numerous tiers below her and it's clear there are thousands of beings of different spices around, from pure demons, to trolls, harpies, basilisks, ghouls, vampires, and things she's not even certain she's seen before. Some fight ruthlessly, others dance vigorously, and others—Elizabeth blinks eyes for the first time in what feels like ages of staring as she turns away from the rough matings happening down below shamelessly.

 _'_ _This is how dark beings celebrate?'_ She thinks in disbelief, feeling heat prick instantly at the back of her neck smothering her in the energy flooding the realm. She starts to climb up the few tiers to the very top of the cavern, determined now to find Meliodas. Certainly he has to be overseeing all of this, being the King. When she pulls up to the top, it's with a relieving breath that she realizes it's much cooler there. Had she been any lower she might have suffered a number of different fates, including any number of things done to her had she been discovered.

The top receives only the echoes of the screeches and cheers, howls and moans, giving it the guise of a more calm and private area. So gazing around it isn't surprising that Elizabeth spots a blond demon seated atop a throne opposite of her. She takes in the lack of tunic, razor sharp grin, and wild locks in an instant, rapidly feeling the sweeping feeling mix wildly with a fluttering in her gut, the sensation electric and fluttery and _wonderful_ as always when she sees him. His onyx eyes are completely drawn to the chaos down below as he clutches a goblet of ale in one hand, the overall aura surrounding his dark being screaming feral delight.

She wonders with a coquettish grin while strutting slowly around the cavern, closing the gap between them, if he would be even more excited to have his wife join him for the festivities? She's only a few steps away from his side when he lifts his gaze to face her. The thrill once thrumming there melts into a flare of alarm. His goblet is sat down in favor of rushing to her, the rough pads of his palms gripping her arms in concern. Elizabeth had nearly forgotten how beat up her appearance is in the face of finding Meliodas. Though from the look seeping into his eyes, she must be _far_ from the kempt goddess he's used to.

"What happened to you? What are you doing here? Do you know how dangerous it is for you r—"

The gruff scrape of his tone is cut off by her lips sliding slowly over his, her arms looping around his shoulders as her hands press into his cords of muscle in his back. Tangy warmth soaks into her taste buds each time their tongues brush, soon followed by a gasping little noise from her throat when his hands settle just above her rear. This touch, this charged connection between them that has her knees trembling, oh how she's missed it.

When they separate, she finally finds it in her to breathe, "You should know me by now… I'm pretty resourceful when I want something."

His eyes spark more enchanting than any pit of flames as he bores his gaze into her. "And what is that?"

"To be by your side all night."

She's swept off her feet with another blaring yelp and carried to his throne where he sits with her square in his lap. Cheekily he grins against the side of her neck. "You weren't going anywhere to begin with. We've gotta get you all nice and cleaned up before you return to your realm, my goddess." Her eyes shy away from the mayhem happening in perfect view below them, feeling a hot flush creep up her skin at the lavish way his lips mouth down her neck.

Their hands laced over her stomach Elizabeth sighs in deep content, "I've missed you."

She sees him out of the corner of her eye, free hand wrapped tight around his goblet at his lips as a smile threatens to twist up his face. "And I love you." Smooth and clear he pours his emotions into her before taking a quick sip, before throwing the entire goblet down below, something she would have chided him for had her heart not been beating beyond her control, her being feeling lighter than air only tethered down by the arm he has around her. No matter how many times he tells her, it'll always make her feel as if nothing could ever bring her down.

"Say Elizabeth?" His low, husky cadence right next to her ear shocks her out of her daze and she gasps, gripping the arms of his throne. He seems to like that as his hands go to her thighs, dry heat to her flesh, dragging her dress up and up with seemingly no intentions of stopping. "Now that you're here, why don't we take part in our own debauchery, hmm?"

There's also the fact that he makes life a thrill to be a part of and turning him down is near impossible at times.

 _"_ _M-Meliodas!"_

But loving him makes it all worth it. She'd never give him up.


	6. The Weight Of Your Hand

I've had this prompt and the next one sitting on my drive for a couple months, so... let's hope time hasn't made them to awful to read.

So I was going to do something slightly related to a story I've never posted before, but then I just wrote with the mood I was feeling instead.

Challenge six: On a sunny Tuesday afternoon, the late sunlight glowing in your hair.

* * *

 **~6~**

 **-The Weight Of Your Hand-**

Her hand is as soft as ever cradled in his own.

Zeldris can recall the very first time he'd felt her delicate hand placed in his as easily as the icy trickle of rain down his flesh or the warm weight of spring in the air. She'd been seated upon the rough, barren ground, her back pressed up against stone. Her hair had cascaded in a swaying river over one shoulder, reminding him of spun gold as the moonlight had shone upon it. She'd been dirtied, her clothes, once fine with rich stitches, ruined around her shapely figure. Zeldris thought as he stood over her hunched figure, his hand falling easily over the hilt of his sword, that the vampire was nothing but a disgrace, her place in this world finite just as the rest of her clan before her. But then she'd found it in her to pull her head up and gaze up at him and he'd discovered dewy-eyes of crystal blue absent of fear or _judgement_ —he'd executed her entire race, forced her into running, fighting, a bloody existence, until he'd inevitably tracked her down. She'd been at peace he could see it in her gaze. The watery tilt of her smile had shook his hand upon his sword like no other scream, plea, or beg ever had before.

He doesn't know why he offered his hand to her that silent night. Zeldris is still eternally grateful she'd stretched her hand up and slid her palm tentatively against his own in return.

A warm breeze swirls around that Tuesday afternoon attempting to wrap him in a warm embrace. It goes unnoticed as he kneels beside her lying figure, her hand steady in his. It's oddly cold despite the sun pressing through the leaves over them, burning over his stiff posture, glowing in his raven hair. Simply gazing at her, at Gelda, makes it all so clear why. The passionate flare that usually burns in his eyes, tugs at his smirk, and floods his being every time she's in his sights strikes him over and over, relentlessly now as it spiderwebs inside him white hot threatening to shatter him. He glances over her once more, for the millionth time, absorbing the sharpness of her chin, the roundness of her cheeks, the soft curve of her nose, the dark splash of lashes emphasizing her closed eyelids, and a breath rushes from his lungs. He forgets to take another as he lifts his free hand, shakily brushing it across her forehead then leaving it to rest in fair tresses as he _remembers_.

The third demon prince recalls with piercing clarity how the vampire of royalty had come with him willingly, her existence then a secret to be kept. She'd gone from a status higher than his to a creature hidden away in a house in the thickest of woods. She'd stayed there without argument, made it her home, _their_ home he'd come back to whenever he could. It had been as effortless as breathing being with the woman who seemed to balance him, who understood his efforts, who made him _smile_. It wasn't even a surprise to him the night they'd exposed themselves to each other; she'd been across from him on the bed topped with wool bed sheets, her dainty fingers tracing a jagged scar across his chest as he gave the story behind it. After she'd bashfully placed her lips across it, soothing it more thoroughly than his magic ever could, Gelda had then turned her back to him and gently lowered her dress to show her alabaster back littered with raised lines crisscrossing and practically indistinguishable. His lips had traced her skin slowly, lovingly with each tug of breath to his lungs, each careful word from her pink lips. Zeldris loved her deeply, the emotion binding to his soul in a way he thought an austere demon like he could never manage.

And that night was the first time he showed her.

Zeldris finds it in him to pull in a quivering breath between his teeth feeling as cold as the hand in his, despite the sun pressing on him, regardless of the sear of his love for her shredding him from the inside out. Gelda rests on the ravaged lands, one of the final victims of the end of the war. Splinters of wood surround them, the remains of their home. The sole tree they rest under, the last of the forest they lived in. Her clothes are just as ruined as they were that first night, her skin bruised, pale with stark crimson stains.

"My Gelda," He trembles just uttering his endearment, dragging his fingers through her blood soaked hair, "I love you." And like when he always tells her, rare yet sweet and full of something she'll only ever know, Zeldris promises his love forever and always


	7. Unexpected Gifts We Cherish

Had to write something like this eventually.

Challenge seven: As a thank you.

* * *

 **~7~**

 **-Unexpected Gifts We Cherish-**

The sudden stillness is what brings her to consciousness. The content _Pugo_ from outside that follows is what opens her eyes. The room is quiet, filled with the muffled tweets of awakened birds outside their window and the soft breathing of the one still sleeping beside her. Elizabeth pulls herself up slightly then turns to see him. The moment tousled blond locks and features softened with sleep greet her, her body's natural reaction is to warm heavily in the cheeks and deeply in her heart. No matter how many times she's faced with this bright reality—peace, one _final_ life with him—she can hardly believe it to be true.

Outstretching her hand so that her fingers can comb gently through his hair she knows from her very first life with him all the way up until now as third princess that Meliodas loves the feeling of her brushing against his scalp. The tiny noise of enjoyment that escapes him spreads a smile across her face. Happy to let him sleep for a little longer, Elizabeth climbs from under the covers and onto the smooth floors of their room.

Halfway through pulling off one of the many gowns Elaine was so kind to make her—having in common wings that obstruct clothing is one of the many things they've bonded over recently—Elizabeth realizes what Hawk Mama stopping means. "We've reached Byron!" A bright grin livens her visage as she hurries to freshen up for the day with excitement coursing through her veins. They're only in town of two days, but that should give her plenty of time to find the only shop in Brittania that sells strange and unique items, one of those being something she urgently needs.

Bursting from their shared washroom with her tavern uniform perfectly in place, Elizabeth breezes from the bedroom hardly noticing the set of blinking emerald eyes watching her amused on her way out. "Well, good morning then..."

Elizabeth's mind is abuzz as she travels down the staircase of the upside down mug shaped tavern focused on her goal. The moment her feet hit the landing though she stops cold. There perched on the bar one leg dangling lazily while the other rests on a wooden stool is an image contrasting severely with the warm tones of the sun shone gentle across the floors. One might say he's a nightmare from how cold and unfeeling he comes off as. But Elizabeth would never think as such. Instead when his dark gaze lands on her, she simply smiles and waits calmly for him to speak first.

He does eventually after a few tense moments. "Elizabeth."

She nods. "Zeldris." The third prince of the demon realm appears from time to time—or quite often when Meliodas made it clear in not so many words that he was welcome. She knows it's because he is without others as he drifts the lands and Meliodas and Elizabeth are his only ties. She can't imagine how lonely that can be, especially with him being so hard pressed in opening up to anyone now that his link to his father has been cut. That was a bloody battle neither she or him wants to recall.

So Elizabeth decides to leave him for now, fighting back the urge to extend light to him to no doubt ease his inner suffering. But when she reaches the door leading out she hears him question lowly with a hint of snark, "Going so soon?"

She pauses and answers easily. "Why, yes. There's this shop that I must go to in order to buy..." She trails off when she suddenly recalls something. Her hands begin patting her body frantically in hopes that she hadn't forgotten the pouch of coins. But alas she gives up after a few seconds of feeling only clothes and skin, her head going down to her palm as she sighs. "Well, it seems I forgot to grab the currency. I'll just go and—" Her breath sticks to the back of her throat in unpleasant shock when she spins around and nearly runs into Zeldris.

"Just my luck then," he informs her with a smirk full of satisfaction before it falls away leaving his expression bereft of its usual frigidity. Now there only lay hints of hesitation in his eyebrows and an inkling of vulnerability in normally harsh inky pools. "I need your help Elizabeth. It's something important."

Her eyebrows shoot up as her eyes round significantly. The last time he asked for help they both nearly—she shakes her head of the memories and takes a calming breath. She can easily see this is hard for him, incredibly so. But he's asked her. There's no way she can refuse him. The item she needs pings in the back of her head insisting that the Sins won't be back to this part of Britannia for a _long_ time before she shakes it off. She has two days. It'll be there tomorrow if necessary.

"Of course I'll help you, Zeldris!" she assures him warmly.

The muscles in his face twitch and his mouth opens as if he has something to say to that, but then he slams it closed as well as the emotions simmering in his eyes. "Fine. Let's go then." He doesn't allow for argument and simply heads out of the door giving her now option but to follow. Elizabeth blows out a bit of air feeling her shoulders slump as she follows behind, shutting the door after them and just missing Meliodas enter the tavern who gains a peculiar expression at the two energies departing the Boat Hat.

~.~.~

"Necropolis!?" Elizabeth cries out in shock as they travel through the air having finally got the "younger"—at least in her first life—to give up their destination. And it's not at all what she would've guessed. "But that's a day's travel there and one back!"

"And your point?" He raises an eyebrow when he turns his head towards her having a few raven locks blow across his face as he does so.

He appears so much like Meliodas and yet the way he carries himself is entirely his own. Whatever he needs her help with is clearly important to him. She can read it in the tension in his jaw and the clench of his fists free of gauntlets now that he no longer has the makings of his connection to his king all over them to hide. But still... _'We'll most likely make it back after dark when the shops are all closed_.' Elizabeth sighs when he turns to face forward determinedly once more and gives her answer. "Nothing." Elizabeth is many things. Selfish is hardly one of them.

~.~.~

"So... nice weather we're having." She bridges between them as the morning of failed conversation attempts reaches its max at the start of afternoon. The statement is very true. The air is perfect for the start of fall, still clinging slightly to summer while maintaining the brisk chill of what's to come.

Zeldris surprisingly responds with a hum of agreement far more welcome than the gruff shrug offs she's had to deal with all morning.

With the next town on the horizon Elizabeth feels the lack of breakfast getting to her and the morning of continuous flight wear down on her as well. She turns to Zeldris hoping this trip of theirs allows for food breaks only to find him already gazing at her with a cryptic cease to his brow. "You can stop there if you wish. I'll be waiting in the forest up ahead." His head turns forward but not before a deep frown pulls down his expression. "Don't be too long." The massive wings of black give a strong beat and he's propelled from her speaking range before she can even form a rational thought.

Elizabeth chews on her lip as she hovers in the air for a moment watching him disappear in so much as a blink. This demon is somehow harder to read than before, his actions giving nothing away of his thoughts. She wants to at least understand him, to know him as a friend. He's Meliodas' brother and this'll be her last chance to get to know him as such.

"Alright Elizabeth. First impressions don't always matter. This is your chance to learn everything you can about him and figure out what he needs you for." She gives herself a brief pep talk before speeding towards the town. "If only I had that pouch of coins with me..." She mutters as an afterthought curious as to how she'll procure her lunch with no currency.

~.~.~

It was much easier than she thought.

She'd garnered curious stares for her wings of course, but when she introduced herself as Elizabeth Liones the people basically filled in the rest for her: Third princess of Liones who travels with the Sins and helped bring peace across the lands. They were more than happy to spare a meal which she promised wholeheartedly to repay when she came back. They were all very welcoming and even offered to help her with anything she needed if they could, which sparked a plan into motion in no time.

Now she flies towards the huddled trees Zeldris mentioned with a small bag cradled in her palms. The demon isn't hard to miss. Even in such a large forest his energy stands out to her like an elephant in the room. Elizabeth lands neatly on her feet just a short distance in front of him where he sits against a tree, eyes closed in apparent concentration. Again he seems to her so cold and removed from life even in a place like that filled with warmth and acceptance.

She takes a step towards him and his voice snaps her from the concerned state she was drifting to. "What kept you?"

Now the silverette recalls the bag she carries and a grin sweeps up her lips. "I brought you something I just know you're going to like!" She holds out the bag to emphasize her point only to gain the most skeptical recoil in expressions she's ever seen—besides Meliodas when she first tried this out in him, but that's a _long_ story. The goddess turned human just wanted to be nice and give the demon something even if he has been anything but welcoming of her during their journey thus far.

However Zeldris turns his head away with a sneer carved into his face and climbs to his feet. "I don't need your ridiculous _gifts_." He spits the word out like it's something gross stuck to the back of his throat. "We have to be going now anyway—"

Elizabeth promptly plops herself onto the ground and makes a show of opening the bag with excited eyes. "Oh, that's too bad. I'm sure you would have loved this. I guess I'll have to eat these by myself. Or better yet," she pauses after taking a square of dark brown chocolate from the bag making sure Zeldris can see it, "I can just give these to Meliodas!"

The bag disappears from her hold as quick as she thought it would, she even feels a brief brush of rough warmth as he snatches the candy from her fingers. Elizabeth simply giggles behind her hand however pleased that Zeldris accepted her gift even if it was through trickery. She watches him eat piece after piece like a boy who hasn't experienced such joys in eons. She begins to feel how she would imagine Margaret would when gazing at her younger siblings or the feeling she had long ago when Merlin would visit and play with her and Meliodas. A sort of deep fondness with intentions of taking root.

Zeldris stops eating abruptly after a swallow, turning a strange look upon her. "Your eyes are glowing."

Elizabeth inhales sharply at this, then looks down as a hand goes to her head, her fingers weaving into her bangs. Having the memories of her past lives makes being _herself,_ of this life, a tricky task. She feels her shoulders move with the depth of her next breath and then she lifts her head when she's sure she has her power in her command. "I'm sorry."

Zeldris has closed the bag and secured it to his belt. He doesn't acknowledge her.

So Elizabeth tries again. "Did you like that?"

He stands stiffly. "I had it before once. A long time ago."

Elizabeth's hands clench as she grows frustrated with his walls that refuse to come down. "Why do you need my help, Zeldris?"

Her eyes follow the way his hand shifts around the hilt of his sword. "You're a goddess," he states simply.

"Who's been reborn entirely human," she corrects in a clipped tone.

He gives her a smart look that slides a smirk easily across his face. "Nice wings you have there, human." The smugness of his chortle burns the tips of her ears. Luckily it goes as swiftly as it came as he turns away slightly allowing her to see only the harsh clench of his jaw. "Besides only a goddess can do the things you do." Then he adds even quieter, "Only you'd be willing to help me."

When his wings manifest pure black with a distinct air of misfortune around their elegance, Elizabeth doesn't question whether to follow him or not. She's determined to see this journey through to the end.

~.~.~

Twilight rests on the horizon, neither day or night as they close in on the land of the dead. They haven't spoken much as afternoon wore on, but Elizabeth found she hadn't minded, slipping into a companionable silence with the demon beside her. Now though a worry begins to creep up as she realizes what her sudden disappearance might do to the others at the Boar Hat. She left without a _word_.

"Is that an anxious quirk?" Zeldris' harsh tone draws her attention to him only to see him eying her fingers which wind and unwind around various strands of silver hair.

"Uhh..." Is her intelligent response.

"You're worried about that idiot brother of mine," he continues with a nod as if her confirmation isn't needed.

She merely huffs at the insult and lets her hands fall away from her hair. Her cerulean gaze automatically falls to the ruined buildings that begin to spring up from the thick purples that spread across the world. An inkling of nervous fear tickles the back of her neck in remembering her first time there, her sixteen year old self fearing the ghouls that might spring up from the shadows. A wistful smile comes to her lips at the innocence. She's seen so much since then, experienced _so much—_

"You don't have to worry. He would've sensed you leaving with me. Willingly." He adds the last word offhandedly with a hint of a snort.

Elizabeth looks over with round eyes simply staring at Zeldris as a surprised smile pokes at her mouth. "Yeah, he trusts me. _And_ you despite what you may feel."

"Hmm I actually think he had that Merlin character look in on you just to be sure," he insists instead which earns a hoot of laughter from her that opens up his expression in a way she hasn't seen before.

"You know, I'd have to say you're right. He definitely would do something like that." She can see it perfectly in her mind's eye her blond perched on a stool with arms crossed over his chest as he gazes into Merlin's Sacred Treasure with a look of absolute concentration. And of course his first priority would be to make certain that she's okay, the next would be to study her physique. _'My, what a pervert he's become over the years,'_ she notes inwardly fond.

"Elizabeth." The abrupt serious quality to Zeldris' voice makes the lightheartedness around them dry up like the pinks and lavenders that remain of twilight. "We're here."

And with a flourish they both descend to the ground just as night swallows the sky.

Elizabeth gazes at the rotted wood of the abandoned homes with thinned lips. Everything is exactly the same except those two siblings are no longer there to guide them. But when Zeldris begins to walk purposely forward towards the back of the town where a steep wall of rock borders in the shape of a half moon suspicion pricks under her skin as she follows. "How do you know about this place?"

He doesn't pause for an instant. "When you're in command of hundreds of pathetic humans for a time you're bound to find the information you're searching for." He tells her coarsely just as his feet carry him into the open field of grass where she stops a few steps behind.

Everything is silent there, _lifeless_ , as if waiting for an offering. Elizabeth stands tense as her eyes bore into the shorter's back. She hasn't given thought to why he'd want to come to Necropolis, being more concerned with the length of time such a trip would take at the time. Now standing there as Zeldris clearly tries to connect with someone dead that he shares precious memories with a pit of dread opens up in her stomach. She can only think of a few people he'd tried to contact and one causes her fingers to curl tightly as she involuntarily trembles. Could he be trying to reach his father? The breath goes out of her forcing her to squeeze her eyes shut in horror.

A sweet smell perfumes the air not a second later throwing her eyes open to the breathtaking sight of thousands of glowing petals all around. "Oh no..."

The gate has been opened.

Before sure can blink a strong wind gusts around the two sweeping up the flowers as a magic of an ancient kind swells incredibly, just like before. But Elizabeth tries to shout out, to stop this madness while she still can. "Zeldris! You don't want to do this!" But her words don't reach him. She's sure her voice doesn't even make a dent against the roaring wind they face. Elizabeth is much too late. And when everything dies down allowing the beauty of the world shaded in various hues of green filled to the brim with towering crystals to unfold around them, this becomes hauntingly true.

Her heart thuds in her chest erratically expecting to see the demon who was partly responsible for the utter hell she and Meliodas went through for three millennia. But what she finds instead is Zeldris wound tight, raven locks slightly disheveled from the wind. His eyes are wild with a raw emotion that speaks volumes of the desperation, the lonely soul, the shattered pieces he's carried inside, _hidden_ , for ages just before he dashes off in leaps and bounds leaving her shaken as a lump of empathy threatens to choke her up where she stands rooted to glimmering minerals. She's seen that look on Ban. She's seen it on _Meliodas_. Zeldris isn't here for the Demon King. He's here for someone he loved desperately who was torn away from him cruelly.

She wipes away a stray tear she hadn't realized had surfaced. "I have to help him however I can." She declares solemnly to herself before taking of in a sprint. Her speed is exceptional, gifted to her by her the powers awakened fully in her, so it is easy to follow a nice distance behind Zeldris, tracking his movements with fluid ones of her own. _'I was able to spare Ban and Elaine the suffering of being separated by death. Maybe I'll be able to do the same here.'_ From a crystal bridge just a few gaps away from where Zeldris runs she sees him gradually slow, the stop altogether, and does the same. Something hovers in front of the demon, balls of spherical light. Elizabeth is unable to see the person he now speaks to with soft eyes and reaches out for with urgent hands, but she knows it can only be his love.

"He let me in this far so there's no reason I should stand around waiting to be told what to do. He had some idea of what I could do. I just hope it doesn't end as horribly as our last agreement." Elizabeth steels herself mentally then flies silently and lands a short distance from the two still only being able to see one. But after a moment it's clear, even to her, some sort of kiss was shared as Zeldris pulls away, resulting in her deep flush of embarrassment.

"What happened? I looked for you, but there was no trace. You were gone. No you were _killed_."

Elizabeth thought the woman's voice would be like her body, impossible for her to hear, but it comes out clear as day with the echoing quality Elaine's voice once held as well as a regal cadence that surprises the princess. "Zeldris, please, you misunderstand. I know what you are thinking and it's not—"

Zeldris seems to grip her as his words erupt from his throat. "What, that my brother took you away from me? Is that what I'm not supposed to believe?"

Elizabeth's gasp goes unnoticed as the woman Zeldris holds pours out her response. "I asked him to kill me! I begged him! I could not go on like that in that life with no purpose. That was a curse I couldn't baear. Zeldris, I thought... I thought I would never see you again, so I asked the demon everyone feared to set me free."

Elizabeth feels the wetness on her cheeks, feels the cracks in her chest as she bears the pain of the woman's words. She hears them over and over again ringing hellishly in her ears. She was living a cursed life. She asked to be killed. _Meliodas killed her._ "W-what?" The word croaks from her throat as her world momentarily spins out of her control. He had to have done it out of a deep sympathy and understanding. But to think that these two could've experienced even an _ounce_ of what she and Meliodas have is positively harrowing.

"Zeldris, who's this?" The woman's voice now becomes guarded. The emotions she'd expressed before now drip from the ice of her tone.

Elizabeth quickly works to wipe her face fearing she's making a terrible impression of herself. "I'm Elizabeth. Zeldris asked me to help...?" She finds her words sounding more like a question as she tries to speak to someone she can't see.

But then she appears. And the woman is far from what Elizabeth imagined her to be. She'd been expecting a demon of some sort, maybe built in the way Derierie is. Instead she gazes at a woman with long fair hair plaited across her shoulder, wide narrow eyes of crystal blue, and a figure that's dainty yet curvy and speaks of royalty. But what surprises Elizabeth the most is what she can faintly see peeking over the woman's bottom lip. _Fangs_. She's of the vampire clan.

Her blue eyes pierce Elizabeth as if to try and read her. "You're a goddess."

Elizabeth opens her lips to try and protest but finds herself swallowing the words. "I am of the goddess clan, yes."

"I need her help to bring you back, Gelda," Zeldris voices firmly as his palms side upwards to rest on the vampire's shoulders.

And this is where Elizabeth can see Gelda's carefully smooth expression, her carefully crafted wall, crumple as vulnerability quickly works to fill its place in every crease in her features. "Bring me... back? You really want to...?" A breath that looks entirely to ragged, then her own hands come up to curl around Zeldris' arms and Elizabeth starts to see glimpses of the light Zeldris is missing in Gelda as the two gaze unwaveringly at each other. "But I thought the goddesses were your enemy?"

"A lot has happened, but Elizabeth is—"

The silverette sees this as her chance to try ease the tension a little. "Like Zeldris' sister." Teasing him is a bonus.

Zeldris rounds on her with a bitter scowl. "You most certainly are not!"

She giggles and finds Gelda staring at them with surprise and welling amusement, exactly what the winged girl hoped for. "Well, my relationship with Meliodas might say otherwise..." She pokes further completely innocent in her delivery as Zeldris' expression darkens. But then Elizabeth's eyes gain an honest depth that melts across her tone. "But really, I'd like to be your friend."

Zeldris goes rigid as he gazes at her with open shock. Elizabeth knows he's probably never had a genuine request for friendship so his response or lack thereof doesn't sting. She simply wants him to know what she's after and hopefully the demon is smart enough to understand that she'll pursue it with the drive and dedication she has for everything.

Gelda catches onto Zeldris' daze rather quickly and places her palms on either side of his neck with her thumbs brushing along his jaw. He faces her immediately. "Zeldris I'd love to come back to you, that is if you really want me."

Something fierce comes across his eyes burning hotter than any flames when his hands encircle her wrists. "We can be together now, my Gelda. Nothing will stop us."

Watching the tears of elation gather in Gelda's eyes is what causes Elizabeth to announce, "Then let's get started then!" Her fist goes up in cheer except it feels oddly tingly. When she gazes at it her eyes widen in panic. Pieces of her chip away in glimmering golden light with more and more of the sensation spreading throughout her body as Necropolis begins to force her from the world. She lifts her head and locks eyes with Zeldris as her heart stops any words from rising in her throat. The same phenomenon is starting to occur to him as well.

But he doesn't seem to know what it means as he turns confused eyes to a now forlorn Gelda. "What's going on? What is happening?"

"You do not belong here, so this place is forcing you out," she states simply even as her eyes gain a bleak overtone that's heartbreaking to glimpse into.

Horror is a wave that crashes into Zeldris cracking him in two. " _What do you mean!? Gelda!_ "

Elizabeth's vision whitens completely as the full bodied numbness overcomes her for a moment, but even so, she's certain she'll never be able to erase the sound such heartbreak can have on a voice.

The ground abruptly meets her back cramping her wings and squeezing the air from her lungs. When Elizabeth opens her eyes she finds Zeldris to be the cause with his fingers digging harshly into her arms as he forces her down.

"We must perform the ritual! I won't lose her! _I won't_." Half his face is etched determinedly in moonlight, the other masked in shadow. The silence that cloaks the ruined town has turned full force, only punctuated by his harsh breathing. Elizabeth feels two different instincts arise in that moment: Defend herself or let her words do the consoling. It's an easy decision as she nods and consents gently. "I told you I would help. Just tell me what I have to do."

Zeldris appears overwhelmed by something for a moment, his voice coming out worn and heavy as he eases back from her. The moonlight reveals every detail of his visage and the torment that seems to have found its home there. "I... apologize. I just hadn't realized how deeply I missed her until she was _right there._ " The frail undertone he'd adopted falls away for a moment as he jabs a finger in her direction. "And if you tell anyone of this, I'll make sure to break those pretty little wings of yours."

Elizabeth pretends to brush off stray blades of grass in order to hide the tiny grin that forms on her face. Of course _anyone_ means Meliodas. "Understood."

His eyes appear steely as he locks her under them and it's clear the gravity they hold as he begins to elaborate on her reason for being there. "I only need one thing from you, I'll do the rest."

"And what is that?"

"That disgustingly pure healing magic of yours. That's how you managed to keep that fairy alive and within her body correct?" he answers as he fishes around for something in his coat.

She shivers a tad as a howl of wind sweeps by. "Right."

Zeldris moves back a bit from her as he holds a fist careful away from him, his dark gaze is focused on the ground they reappeared on intently. "We have to do this here. This is the closest place that links to the afterlife besides the Underworld, which bringing you to would be... complicated."

She nods in agreement at this. Going there wouldn't be smart for a human even if she has fully awakened goddess abilities.

As an unspoken sign clouds cross over the moon throwing them in an eerie darkness. Zeldris allows his hand to sweep around in a wide, precise circle and familiar petals begin to litter the ground. " _Petals that bind our worlds,_ " he starts, low yet certain. The hairs along Elizabeth's skin seem to rise as magic begins to crackle through the air.

Slightly she watches as he pulls the pouch of sweets she gave him open, holding a few in the center of the circle of pale petals. She feels his power surge slightly as heat emanates towards her nicely. The melted chocolates pool on the ground just as he enunciates, " _A favorite of hers that sweetened her heart._ "

Like a flame to parchment the petals suddenly illuminate brilliantly and cause a gentle wind to pick up. Zeldris doesn't waver as Elizabeth gasps in awe. He looks on coolly however as he channels everything into the ritual.

Another object is pulled from his jacket, what looks to be a rock from a certain region of Britannia she isn't familiar with. It's crushed to ash in his hold and added to the circle with words of its own. " _A stone to summon her home._ "

The illumination starts to pulse and Elizabeth has to hold a hand up to shield her face from the sway of her hair. Her time is coming soon. She can feel it as strongly as the magic thrums.

Zeldris takes a breath then reaches for his sword. The ring of metal sliding against its sheath chills her heart for a second. The demon lays out his left hand then unflinchingly swipes the blade across his palm. Crimson oozes into the circle heavily, dripping of the sides and creases of his skin. " _An offering from her love to soothe her soul._ "

Before her eyes Elizabeth begins to faintly see an outline of a person take shape before vanishing and reappearing repeatedly. Stray streaks of pale blue light veers off of the circle emphasizing the extreme power building behind this most likely forbidden technique. Anything could go wrong, but as Elizabeth extends her left hand knowing this to be her time, she's determined to make sure it goes right. The power she's kept under wraps positively explodes. Her arm shudders from it and she feels the blaze of it bounce about throughout her body shining brightly within her eyes. Elizabeth grits her teeth as she stares at the body that flickers rapidly in and out of sight feeling life brush and slide against her fingers. She knows it to be Gelda reaching out desperately only to slip away. Elizabeth allows more power to flood forth until the life she feels forms a binding connection with a strength so overcoming it leaves her feeling utterly drained. But the princess does not let up, not until she gasps, " _And lastly... a light that makes you whole._ "

Her hand absolutely sears as the magic of the ritual implodes inward in a swell of total white. She screams at the backfire being thrust backwards from the force as her ears fill with a ring that leaves her stomach reeling. Her vision wavers as she lies on her side for a moment watching the colors blearily return around her. She can see two figures. One of shadows and the other entirely pale before her eyes slip closed.

~.~.~

She awakens to a tickling on her nose. Her eyelids slowly pull apart and the clear detail of colorful wings is revealed to her eyes. A moment later the butterfly flutters away allowing her to rub the sensation away.

"Nature takes well to you," a familiar voice, now whole, comments not far away. Elizabeth pushes herself up weakly at first but gaining strength rapidly. Many things become clear to her in a blink. Morning has arrived by the sunny rays that trickle through the leaves above, she's been moved as things look alive, smell fresh, and air flows freely, and Gelda sits entirely intact to her side dressed in nothing but Zeldris' jacket.

The vampire blinks at Elizabeth's astonished stare only for her gaze to turn down in a bashful sort of way. "Oh, I just meant..."

Elizabeth's eyes drop too where she finds a deep bed of flowers spread all around her. Almost numb from shock, she can only respond with a simple explanation. "I believe the earth was lending me its energy." Swallowing against the surreal feeling that this woman who was dead the day before is truly sitting there beside her, Elizabeth finds her eyes studying the fair haired vampire with a growing smile. "Are you okay?"

Gelda looks to ease at the sweet tone and nods. "Yes, I feel perfectly well. Thanks to you and Zeldris." Something starts to reflect at the bottoms of her eyes and Elizabeth watches tear after tear wet round cheeks dimpled with a grateful smile. "Thank you so much, Elizabeth." The goddess turned human is startled when she's suddenly wrapped up in a hug where she breathes in deeply the scent of lavender that clings to the newly revived vampire. Her expression softens as she returns the hold. "There's no need to thank me."

"I can come back later if you two insist on sharing tears," Zeldris' flat tone cuts through the moment with his known efficiency.

Elizabeth goes to pull back with a playful roll to her eyes, but not before Gelda whispers, "It was his idea to stay with you." She's left with a wink as Gelda breezes across the ground on bare feet and promptly clasps his free hand not carrying his idea of a meal. Her eyes more bright than ever gaze upwards into his which never leave her face. "I know I've told you all night, but... I love you."

The kiss he steals from Gelda is breathtaking to witness and Elizabeth decides to look away. This trip yielded far more than she could've imagined and like the second chance see was given with Meliodas, she's certain her growing friendship with Zeldris will hold as well as the new life of Gelda.

~.~.~

Silvery tones pour across the Boar Hat just before the front door opens casting a dim orange glow into the night. Meliodas stands in the doorway with his arms crossed, expression entirely blank except for the single eyebrow that lifts beneath his bangs. She and Zeldris stand there, her far more innocently as the other holds Gelda in his arms. Crickets can be heard the silence grows so thick.

Then, "Am I supposed to believe nothing raunchy happened here? I mean you did whisk away my best and most beautiful waitress for two days and you're carrying a half naked woman _shirtless—"_

Elizabeth hurries forward with red cheeks gathering him in a tight hold that muffles him _thoroughly_ before he can say anything further offending. His arms come and her waist immediately and the sensation that washes through her is warm, tingly, intense, and oh so safe. Her cheek rests against his hair as she feels his breath brush her skin. "I've missed you," she breathes quietly. And she honestly hadn't realized how much until that moment.

Meliodas kisses her neck quickly snatching a breath from her before shifting her slightly so that she's curled against his side. She can't see his face, but she can tell Meliodas' expression has softened despite the weighty tone he adopts. "I'm happy things worked out."

Gelda's brows crease as she immediately begins to apologize. "I'm sorry for putting you in such a position, General—"

"Say no more. Like I said before I'm glad you and my brother are happy! And," he pauses. The boyish lightheadedness dims a bit and she feels his fingers curl a little into her hip. "no one calls me that anymore. Just call me Meliodas, Gelda." He turns starting to lead her away, not before offering over his shoulder, "You both are free to stay for a bit if you want, of course."

Elizabeth looks backwards to see Zeldris considering and mentally debating. When they're out of sight she hears the door closing with both energies staying nestled inside.

~.~.~

"You did a good thing," Meliodas tells her that night as she sits on their bed as they prepare to retire for the evening. "My brother was struggling and you were able to reach him, just like you did with me." He looks over his shoulder with those soul searing green eyes and Elizabeth's hand stutters in pulling off her stocking. "You never cease to amaze me."

Elizabeth bites her lip when her chin falls to her chest unable to hide her rising flush at the praise.

"Oh! I almost forgot! I went and bought you something from the market while you were away." Meliodas exclaims brightly as he goes to the side table beside her, swiftly opening the top draw to pull something out. The gentle sway of the building reminds her of their departure and her missed chance. But this mysterious item certainly piques her curiosity.

Meliodas makes a sound announcing his findings as he turns to her. His white button down is completely open as he'd paused in his changing and this draws her eyes for a few moments before they fall to the gift he holds in his hands. Elizabeth's heart leaps as her mouth falls open. Her fingers tentatively reach forward to brush along the fine craftsmanship, marveling at his ability to just _know_. "This is..."

"That strange brush you used to always want because you complained about how tangled your feathers became." Meliodas answers matter of factly.

Elizabeth fully takes the unique brush made in mind to comb through the feathers of Pegasus—though their wings are practically identical—as she nods excitedly. "Right! I could never quite get them straight with just my fingers and you couldn't help either."

Meliodas chuckles lightly as he sits beside her causing the bed to dip and pull her against his side. "Yeah, you used to say they agitated you to the point of madness though you always wore a smile."

She cringes at the memories. "I could fly for hours, go for swims, even participate in battles and they never tangled the way they did when we—" The words hit a block in her mouth the moment she recalls just who she sits beside, just who she shares such history with, and exactly why she wanted to get ahold of this brush so desperately.

Meliodas' hand skims her arm and a charge of tension goes through her so intensely she nearly drops the brush. "Yeah... I remember," he agrees a bit thickly.

Elizabeth swallows and closes her eyes briefly as her hand tightens around the handle. Then she turns her head towards Meliodas who's already gazing at her with wholly smoldering and loving green eyes and her body rapidly heats. "I love you for this, you know that?" For the brush, for trusting her, for being with her, for _everything_.

He nods slowly as they fall quickly into an old rhythm that all begins anew with a first kiss.


	8. Hot Chocolate

**~8~**

 **-Hot Chocolate-**

Elizabeth pulls open her eyes sluggishly, encased in the warmth and scent of the woods after a nice rain. She smiles gently, hearing the other breathing still deep and slow. The morning light isn't harsh and creeps through the openings of the curtain to fill the room and provides just that—light. This time of the year the warmth comes from oodles and oodles of blankets, a well lit hearth, and to Elizabeth's recent discovery sharing a bed with Meliodas.

She peers at him now grinning at the slight mess his usually kempt hair has become around his features peaceful in sleep. Feeling her blood jump in excitement at the sight—it does that every time she sees him—Elizabeth crawls a bit closer under the covers then very gingerly eases her body across his. Her thighs spread over his and her head lies flat over his chest as she settles. He lets out a deep breath at her addition, but adjusts all the same to her delight. Listening to the various beats of his hearts is magical to her causing tingles to zing all over her skin and her breath to catch every time she does.

Swallowing around her wonder, she brings a hand to his right arm dragging her fingers up slowly over the light blue material covering him, until she reaches a place she's traced seemingly a million times before. The mark of the Dragon symbolizing his status as Sin of Wrath and Captain of The Seven Deadly Sins. Meliodas is so strong and _devastating_. And yet she can frighten him without even trying, can cause him to stutter and his voice to twist with fluster, his cheeks to go all red and his being to melt with a kiss. He can be dark and deadly yet strict and stern. Built with the power to be unstoppable, he can shatter from the love he wields in his hearts.

Elizabeth smiles a bit dreamily thinking of every piece that makes up the man beneath her and lets her lips linger on the warm firm skin of his chest from the unbuttoned place of his shirt.

The snagging of breath above her makes her giggle as she quickly sits up in his lap before squeaking as the cold air hits her instantly. Scrambling to recollect the covers around them as much as she can she gazes down at Meliodas' wide eyed gape and rosy bridge across his nose with round eyes and a bright grin of her own. "Meliodas! Good morning! You're up so soon! Well you normally are before me, but after how long you stayed up last night to try and fix up the bar after the fight, I thought you might sleep in," she combs her fingers through his hair then sweeps them around his ear finding it chilled yet pink. Thumbing the tip for a bit as he makes a strangled noise in the back of his throat she wonders if it's from the cold or excitement.

She smiles even more when his hands grasp her waist with only slight hesitance, holding her with ease as he sits himself up. "Well I might've but a body lying on top of mine, despite how comfortable you are, roused me." He forces his wide eyes into a thinner gaze as he chides her with a voice that hardly wavers.

Elizabeth adorns a deeply apologetic smile as her her palms cup his cheeks. "I love you..." She phrases it as a lilting plea as she gazes into his emerald eyes that seem to shiver at her words.

His hands at her hips acting as a slight buffer between them are bypassed when she surges forward to curve her body flush along his, swallowing his stumble of her name with a well placed slant of her lips over his. His body jolts under her, the excited bulge he was attempting to hide now nestled between her thighs as his fingers curl into her back shakily. Elizabeth loves teasing his mouth with her lips, loves the sparks and the flutters that curl her toes and nip at her belly. She's less of an expert than he is with acts like this, but still relishes the trembling sounds he makes whenever she sucks his bottom lip or slides her tongue into his mouth with a groan. Already she's feeling needy and shaky as he starts to kiss her back with more vigor, the heat kindling between them beating back any of the frigid air that threatens to disturb.

She gasps loud and breathless when he pulls them back onto the bed and rocks up between her thighs allowing her to feel what she took so long to figure out was his excitement for her and long after that actually experience. But now it's a familiar occurrence between them even if she has to be the one to initiate things as she does now. Leaning up Elizabeth more than happily undoes the annoying buttons of her gown revealing her prickling skin to his gaze, both hungry and loving and somehow awed despite having seen her enough before.

His palms are coarse and feel like a bolt of lightning throughout her body when he lies them flat above her chest then slowly drags them over the curve of her body. Her eyes fall shut as her jaw goes lax around lengthy moans and hitched mewls when his palms brush over her nipples which rapidly harden to entice. His fingers dance over his ribs quivering around her lungs, and finally they run down her belly before a few dip between her legs to find the wet heat there. She cries out as he touches her with rising confidence spreading her and stroking her with fingers that could crush and kill, yet they make her bow over him as she whimpers through tightly clamped lips.

His free hand combs through her silver locks fallen all around them. She forces her to bite back a heavy sound as his fingers slip inwards and peek open an eye to see him watching her with that same mix of unbridled love, need, and wonder. His cheeks burn as he shakily breathes, "You know I love you too, right?"

His fingers pump into a well aimed curl and she momentarily sees stars as her toes curl and liquid inferno gathers within her by the beat of her blood. _"Y-yes!"_ She answers both his question and praises his touch.

He glides his tongue over his lip, then husks, "Can I make love to you now?"

Her hands practically begin tearing at his shirt, pulling a surprised exclamation from him as buttons pop in all directions in her desperation. _"Please!"_

~.~.~

Elizabeth bounces on the balls of her feet as she gazes out the window beside the front door eyeing the bed of orange, red, and yellow leaves all over the ground. The sky is a frigid gray practically screaming to all of the coming first snow. It can't happen just yet though! The Festival of the Leaves is happening that night in honor of the fall season and the town they've stopped in just happens to still be celebrating it, not yet under the cruel influence of the Holy Knights.

"Hey, Elizabeth," the voice kind and gentle widens the grin on her face as she turns to face his call. Meliodas stands with a coat over his usual olive vest and off-white button down, his arms crossed as his brows crease and his lips rumple a bit. She covers her giggle. He looks adorable when he's frustrated over little things.

"I'm going to go into town to get some supplies to fix those tables those drunkards broke last night before we open up tonight." He tells her with a shake of his head, his green eyes holding exasperation in their depths.

Elizabeth gasps and hurries over placing her hands on his shoulders as he all but jolts eyes wide on her like a fish startled in its tank. Elizabeth merely squeezes a smile between her cheeks at his cuteness. "Does that mean I can start decorating while you're gone?"

He open his mouth with clear words lined up on his tongue to spew, but then takes a deep breath and shakily brushes her cheek with his knuckles causing the skin to burn in his wake as he goes to brush her locks behind her ear. His eyes soften on hers immensely. "Be careful, okay?"

Elizabeth blinks not sure how to respond at first the sudden shift between them electric and breathtaking and so wonderful at once. It reminds her of a moment where they stood close like this and decisions were made with no turning back. Taking a deep breath herself to pull away from those thoughts, she brushes his bangs back and places a kiss to his forehead tenderly. "Okay! Please hurry back," she asks of him sweetly while pulling back to see the blush spread across his cheeks.

He nods woodenly unable to form a coherent word as he stumbles towards the door and leaves her with a bright grin and a swooping heart. Elizabeth spins around and gazes at the already homey feel of the bar portion of the Avallo and thinks of what they have that she'll add around to spruce it up even more to fit the season. "Fake leaves on the walls, pine cones on the tables, bowls of nuts... Pumpkins, what about those? I wonder if we have any? And what about hay!?" Her mind goes into overdrive as she thinks of all the possibilities, her feet scrambling to take her around the back of the bar to the small storage area to start gathering what they do have to start there.

~.~.~

Elizabeth had found the leaves and pine cones, and even some nuts in the kitchen to her delight. She'd made sure to be careful when pinning up the leaves, standing on chairs with a well practiced balance to reach as high as she could. Halfway through decorating however, she realizes something very important: _She's cold_. And if _she's_ cold then Meliodas must be _colder_ and will be too when he gets back!

Already distracted from her task, she hops down from the chair she was standing on and thinks of how she wants to be able to warm them both up the minute he gets back. She knows the best way would be with their bodies, but that would take hours out of the day... and Meliodas said they weren't allowed to do that again until they found all the Sins, freed the Kingdom, and he could ask for her hand in marriage. Elizabeth walks to a table and plops down onto a chair with a protruding lower lip as she struggles to come up with another plan.

"Another way to warm us up could be... _with hot chocolate! Of course!"_ She springs from her seat with glee and dashes to the kitchen with a light heart. Meliodas will be so happy! The decorations are almost finished, he'll have hot chocolate, and they can still kiss to keep warm, she grins as she searches for a pot through the cabinets. As long as he's happy she's happy and that's all she really needs. Well that and the nightmare of the Holy Knights to be vanquished.

Elizabeth finds a round silver pot that gleams in the low light that streams through the window in the kitchen and fills it with water. It's then placed on the burner which is turned on as she grabs a towel to dry her damp hands, when a memory reverberates through her mind.

 _Meliodas' eyes soften on hers immensely. "Be careful, okay?"_

Elizabeth feels the pit of her stomach clench as her brows crease. She's never actually done anything in the kitchen without Meliodas actually being there. He worries about her openly to the point ridiculous, but she never complains and finds it incredibly endearing. Even now her heart squeezes and swells with the depth of emotion she holds for him just thinking about it. "Okay, I'll be careful," she promises wholeheartedly aloud.

She tosses the towel down and sweeps from the room swiftly in search of the instructions she wrote on how to actually make hot chocolate, just to be sure she doesn't make a mistake. Up in their room the mix of mess and tidiness really shows how blended their personalities have become. It's ordered disarray, one now relying on the other to form a natural place for she Meliodas to sink into.

Elizabeth rifles through Meliodas drawer of underwear, her own, and finally the desk drawer full of parchments before she recalls she most likely left it tucked away in the pocket of one of her uniform shorts. It takes her a few moments to find the right pair hung in their wardrobe before the little folded up parchment is discovered. She goes to shout in triumph when she winds up doubling over with deep hacking coughs instead.

Alarm shoots straight through her blood and her eyes widen as she whirls around finding a faint but noticeable fog in the air that wasn't there before. She covers her mouth as her eyes gain a harsh sting. "Oh no..." Forcing her feet forward she dashes across the wood that creaks and nearly screams at the top of the stairs in seeing the vivid orange glowing white at its core crawling around the left edge where the foot of the stairs meet the wall closest to the kitchen. Thick gray plumes curl over the bottom floor roof getting thicker by the second. She quakes where she stands in horror unable to grasp how such a terrifying change could occur in the time of her absence.

Popping and crackling and groaning from things warping forces her to stumble forwards into the choking heat that bites at her skin and stifles in her lungs as she coughs repeatedly into the sleeve of her uniform. ' _I has to fix this somehow_ ,' her racing heart urges. Her boots touch the last step of the stairs and the flames practically lash out towards her at her ideas singing her thigh as she twists away with a shriek. Crashing to the floor her head spins from the heat that presses down like a weight that refuses to let up. Her chest heaves as sweat glistens over her skin sticking her clothes to her flesh as she struggles not to shake apart from the panic. The gray above her rolls and thickens as the fire grows in ferocity fed by the wood and air plentiful all around. Determined not to let this stop her just yet she curls her fingers tightly only to flinch at the paper that's crushed in her hand. The instructions for the hot chocolate...

Elizabeth bolts up with a cracked cry as the kitchen door crashes to the floor engulfed in flames, exposing the belly of the inferno that glows in her terrified gaze. "The reason for all of this was... me," she sniffles quietly as her throat burns raw with every shallow inhale she takes. She'd left the burner on, but what must have started it was when she'd unthinkingly tossed her towel down to find the paper she grips now in her haste. Tears roll down her cheeks as she wobbles to her feet, gripping her hair as her mind whirls in both fright and the increased lack of air. Meliodas will be so upset. "But how can I fix this?" She croaks, eyes seeing the flames spread further up the walls and extend towards the roof. And then it dawns. _Water_. That's in the kitchen and upstairs. Her eyes harden as she eyes the kitchen then the stairs. The fire hasn't quite made it impossible to go up them, but could she even get enough to make a difference?

She doesn't stand still long enough to debate whether or not that's the case.

Her lungs scream for air as she coughs into her sleeve and her skin burns without even touching the flames, but she pushes forward anyways for the stairs. Until a strange groan floods her ears. A split second later a white hot impact severely sears her flesh and flings her off her feet. A roar dulls her hearing, and her bones all creak in agony as a table breaks under the weight of her body. She lies still like a broken rag doll as her vision swims in and out of focus seeing fire float through the air in bits and pieces. She still can't hear past the roar in her ears. Her nose burns with the clog of smoke. Elizabeth cries silently as the floating bits of flame burn her further, splitting her skin where it hasn't been already for blood to seep through.

A crash goes of as a beam crumbles to the ground. Elizabeth feels the vibration more than hears it at this point as she finds herself growing tired in the remains of the broken table. ' _I'd just wanted to do something nice. I'd even planned on following the directions still clutched weakly in her hand to the letter just to be careful. And look at the mistakes I made. Our home full of memories shared between them is now being erased because of her.'_ More tears fall down her cheeks though they dry up quickly along with the rest of the moisture in her as she coughs feebly. Her heartbeat trembling and slow becomes the only thing she can hear as her eyes fall down halfway with her head rolling a bit to the side.

A gleam of gold catches her eyes and she smiles at seeing the handle of his sword not to far from her head. It envelopes her in a blanket of comfort as she slips further and further. Another ragged breath comes to her and she sees him suddenly above her, his cheeks red from the cold and glistening wet. His eyes are wild as he grasps her cheeks, the feeling so cold and different from the heat she's accustomed to she believes it to be a dream. Meliodas lips open and close as if he's saying something or shouting, she can't really tell over her sluggish heartbeat. Still the sight of him above her brings her a happiness she can't quite describe and puts her at ease… and she takes a last breath. She has to tell him that she's sorry, that she didn't mean it, before...

Her lips move around three words as she tries to smile apologetically.

His eyes quivering as tears drip from his eyes seemingly unending is the last thing she can recall seeing.

 _Meliodas... Don't cry. Please, don't cry... I'll always come back to you... remember?_

* * *

She takes a single step in the stairs' direction and once again Meliodas' words echo in her mind. He'd want her to be careful and trying to get past the flames is too risky. She stifles a cough in her sleeve feeling her eyes finally overcome with tears as instead she makes a dash for the window just beyond the back of the stairs. Her hands slip with sweat only once in forcing it up and then the edge of the sill is digging into her shins as she forces herself onto it and throws herself out of it.

She collapses onto the ground in a coughing fit just as a set of explosions go off behind her that rings in her ears. It bursts the window, throwing tinkling bits of it outwards that she shields her head from with a scream. Quaking from head to toe, she tries to soothe her hoarse breaths with the light clean air outdoors, feeling the cold air wrap around her like a blessing compared to the killer heat that tried to smother her before. _An explosion_ , the words whirl dizzily in her mind as she struggles to calm on the leafy ground. Elizabeth recalls the alcohol in the bar and how the flames probably set off a chain reaction of explosions when they reached it. She made the right decision, but her home with Meliodas is burning down. How will he ever—

 _"ELIZABETH!"_

The torn shriek of her name downright causes her being to seize up. She's never heard him sound like that before—terrified and so small, hysterical he can't breathe, shattered beyond repair all in one— _never_. It forces her to her feet unsteadily as her heart jumps with so many different reasons to worry it refuses to stay still. She runs around the side of the bar catching sight of Meliodas inches from the front door and she screams—her throat is raw already it aches but she doesn't care—for him.

He freezes, seemingly not even taking a breath, then turns to face her. She welcomes the chill outside because it helps numb her temporarily to the unbridled anguish tearing rampant through his gaze as she draws into herself and lifts her hands towards her chest—still somehow clutching the stupid reason for it all. When his features harden and he starts up a steady march towards her, Elizabeth bites her lip now beginning to shake as a knot grows in her throat and her eyes become wet. ' _I doesn't know what to do. I ruined everything and he must be so upset with me for it.'_

Elizabeth sniffles as he draws closer seeing the rigidness in his figure remain, knowing he's going to give her the lecture of a lifetime. He doesn't trust her anymore, he can't possibly after this. And all she wants to do is tell him that she's sorry. Elizabeth squeezes her eyes shut when he's practically right on top of her and croaks out, strained and heartfelt, "I l-love you. Please, f—"

She gasps as her body is guided down, her head tucked carefully to his chest. His arms encircle her, holding her close as she stares at the material her nose is buried into for a second, before a snap goes of within her and it's as if she can't hold him tight enough as she weeps into his chest for all she's worth.

"Don't be stupid," he chides roughly, through his fingers comb through the back of her hair gingerly as if being too hard would prove she's some kind of illusion. "I'm not angry with you. I'm angry with myself. I thought I didn't get here fast enough and that you were already _gone_."

Out of the two, Elizabeth rarely cries with Meliodas being the one more likely to shed the tears. But there in his arms she feels safest. Sometimes it can be too much and even she can't bear it. Gingerly inhaling his scent as she sobs, she knows this is the place where she can break because the hands holding her will put her back together. She lifts her head with watery vision locking a desperate gaze with his own and his lips fall over hers, slow and passionate, and she knows from this feeling stretching and swirling between them they'll mend each other.

His mouth connects with hers again and again, each all loving despite how shaky his breathing becomes as he holds her cheeks with frigid hands. Each bearing a promise as he whispers to her between each, "Don't scare me like that, Elizabeth... I love you too much... I _can't_ lose you... _I won't."_

Elizabeth quivers in his arms, worn from the flames and her tears, distraught over their home being in ruin, but knowing she hasn't lost everything just yet. Meliodas pulls away with teary eyes, but a determined burn in them that can outdo any flames' rage. He takes off his coat and covers her tightly in it, the warmth of his being instantly soaking into her bones as her shivers begin to abate. His knuckles brush her cheek tenderly, sharing the blush she gains with her from the touch. "I'll take care of the flames and then I'm taking you to where we can get you healed up. We'll share something warm tonight in honor of the Festival of the Leaves. How's that sound?"

Her eyes pinch with more tears and her cheeks filled with her smile as she tries to comprehend just how much love can be held for one person. "O-okay!"

Meliodas is true to his word with his demonic abilities proving able to snuff out the flames with ease. Their home may be broken, but now she's more certain than ever that with a bit of time it too can be mended.


	9. Just Because

Prompt 9: When backing chocolate chip cookies.

 **~9~**

 **~Just Because~**

A bead of perspiration glides down striking contours before dropping off the curve of a chin. A clenched fist scrubs a rough path directly following it before slamming down on top of an obsidian countertop. The crack that fissures through it fast and sharp goes unnoticed. Eyes absent of color bore downwards with a sharpness that can cut some of the strongest of man down.  
The charred bits of what was once a rich brown and honey upon the senses remains unmoved.

With recovered patience, the fingers retract before snatching up the sheet of metal that cradles the ruined cookies. The sizzling heat of the metal doesn't even tickle the nerves of hands that have handled the flames of Purgatory. A well practiced trek towards the garbage is made where previous attempts at baking has been deposited. With a flick of the wrist, the would-be cookies are trashed, leaving only their pungent scent as a silent mockery that fills the cavernous room. A moment is taken where stormy eyes soften to a resigned calm. After a quick stride, sure fingers grasp a well used ceramic bowl hoping to start things anew… for the seventh time.

"I don't understand," a cool voice begins, a mere spec in the gargantuan kitchen. "I've razed villages, stared down the magic of archangels alike, even gone toe to toe with my brother to get to where I am today and yet-" an egg shatters, shell and all, into the bowl from the grip fueled by wriggling nerves and knotted disappointment, "these damn cookies are besting me!"

In an instant, the egg is poured down the basin where a lever is pumped several times to bring forth a gush of running water. Not waiting for the flood to cease, another egg is retrieved from the kitchen's supply and cracked carefully. The candles' flames within the sconces around the room flicker and dance to a measured beat that winds down relentlessly. A sixth sense trickles down limbs in an icy caress before spreading outwards in search of the castle's occupants. The anxious coil within loosens bit by bit as no signs of Estarossa, Meliodas, or the visiting vampires are found. The sense recoils inwards like a snapped band and the mixing of various ingredients renews with vigor.

The inviting tinge of precious sugar and mouthwatering chocolate attempt to make a dent in the burnt odor of cookies as a wooden spoon folds and mixes batter thoroughly. The bowl is sat down with a clatter followed by the puffing whoosh of the bellows being used to stoke the waning flames in the oven. The noise nearly disguises the approach of feather light footsteps. Muscles bunch in preparation to act only to be foiled by arms slipping around a wiry waist from behind in a snug hold.

Several hearts skitter off beat as familiar curves press along the length of a rod straight spine and a chin nestles into the curve of neck and shoulder practically designed to cradle it. "What are you doing, Zeldris?" A warm breath nudges his cheek carrying a silky tone that flips his stomach and notes of bitter copper.

Zeldris makes a useless gesture with his hand as he seeks his voice hidden somewhere below the knot in his throat. It doesn't help that persistent fingers comb through his raven locks, grazing his scalp in spine tingling ways. His hand ultimately flops to his side when he swallows. "Apparently being caught unawares by my favorite vampire," he croaks in a decidedly embarrassing manner. The trill of giggles she makes against his neck is entirely worth it.  
His hand only shakes a smidge when he weaves his fingers through hers over his stomach. Then his eyes note the shortened candles along the walls and the mess of cooking materials with a nervous exhale. "Gelda, what are you doing back so soon?"

Her hand sweeps from his hair, then smooths down his neck where it rests warm and sure against his sternum. "It's been hours, Zeldris… and I may have come back early to spend time with you. Although it seems you've been plenty busy without me." He can feel the words formed through each sensuous brush of her lips on his neck. He's sure she does it to experience the rush of his fluster through her veins and see red rise to the tips of his ears.

Now his fingers move to curl around her wrist where a steady tap of his finger against her skin starts up–a nervous tick usually reserved for the hilt of his sword. "Well, I wanted to make you something…"

Gelda unravels herself from around him enough to stand by his side in a graceful flutter of steps. Wisps of blond curl around her face obviously windswept from her journey outdoors. The amber lights highlight her pale skin, the flush in her cheeks, and the twinkle in the crystal blue of her eyes. Zeldris is certain he gapes at her beauty like a love-struck fool, but the wonder that lights up her gaze is something he refuses to miss. Then those eyes turn on him and a bashfulness swells his chest.

"Chocolate cookies? Whatever for?" She breathes while twisting her hand still in his grip so that she can press their palms flat together.

Zeldris clears his throat and prays his palms aren't as clammy as they seem. "N-no reason. I just know you enjoy chocolate, so…"

Gelda glides forward, curving her palm along his cheek, and silences his stumbling words when full lips meld against his. His breath escapes in a surprised noise that melts into a stifling moan as her tongue glides the seam of his lips. The sensation simmers hot and pleasant under his skin only to swoop low as her tongue presses inwards in a sluggish circle that leaves him boneless and eager. Their tongues barely meet before she pulls back with a pleased smile tipped with fangs. "You're very sweet. Let me help you." Her words roll off her tongue velvety and tempting.

Zeldris bobs his head jerky and quick as she slips her hand from his jittery grasp. His eyes track the way she holds the bowl to her chest, stirring away as she hums a nameless tune, and the way her eyes shut in content before she passes a sneaky glance over her shoulder while grasping more of the chocolate bits to add to the mixture. A smile blooms unbidden across his lips as it occurs to him, not for the first time, how precious Gelda is to him and how lost he'd be without the touch of her soul against his.

Eyes softened to a mellow green by his brimming adoration, he secures his hands around her waist, fitting them together as they're always meant to be. "You know I love you, right?" He whispers earnest and sweet right beside her cheek.

She turns her head enough so that her nose nudges his soft and tender. "Of course I do," their lips meet in tandem, a brief zing to his jumping hearts. "I love you, too."


	10. Unconditional Love

Prompt 10: Not said to me.

 **~10~**

 **-Unconditional Love-**

She isn't sure what causes her to awaken as silvery light swims into her vision. Perhaps it was the fuzzy dream that melts like fluffy candy away from her consciousness or the way the northern breeze scrapes down her throat. Ultimately she decides it's the lack of warmth that's usually like a furnace at her side and the absence of needy coos. Pushing herself up at a sluggish pace, slender fingers brush silver hair behind chilled ears as cerulean blues gaze around the cozy room. Passing over the ornate furniture she finds a silk blue robe resting at the foot of the bed and stretches reluctant feet towards the icy wooden floor. Wrapping herself in the material in hopes of warding off the cold, she breezes from the room on soft pattering feet.

The hall is ghost-quiet with only a torch to light up the stones in twitching amber flares. Not bothered by the yawning stretch before her without a single soul to fill its space, she eases towards the room next to her own where a sliver of silver light beckons her. Peeking through the gap between wood and stone, she spies a sight that lifts her full lips in a delighted curve. A man of short stature with wild, golden locks tousled from sleep and aglow in moonlight cradles a bundled being tenderly in hands that could easily destroy the world. The small little girl she can just barely see in his arms is porcelain with fuzzy blond hair and watery blue eyes that gaze up with all the wonder a bundle of joy such as she can possess.

A low voice with a boyish charm fills the room in a one-sided conversation that has her fingers curling over a wide grin. "…the Princess of the sky and below the earth. That's a lot, huh?" He tilts his head in a curious way and a tiny fist bats at his chin. The cheeky grin usually reserved for her that he now shares with their daughter makes her heart swell.

"Yeah it is, but you won't ever be alone, Ana. Your mommy and I will help you, huh? And your uncle and aunt," he trails the back of a knuckle down a chubby cheek, fond and gentle, as sleepy blue eyes flutter. "You're gonna have an amazing life, aren't you? You'll have your mother's grace, strength, and determination. None of the bad stuff from your daddy."

Her brows furrow and her lips pinch as she curls her fingers around the frame of the door. A small coo of displeasure bubbles up from the baby and he rocks her with the soothing steadiness of a calm river. "Yeah, no bad stuff from daddy. Not the ruthlessness, the anger, or the coldhearted manipulation. You're our little angel and I'm gonna make sure you're safe and happy and able to spread your wings. You'll like that, huh?"

A teeny warble is his answer and his voice falls to a hush she has to strain in order to catch. "You and Elizabeth are my world, Anastasia. I may not be an expert on love, but I assure you you both take up that space in my chest… I love you, sweet pea, don't ever doubt that." A brush of lips against a tiny brow seals his promise.

Elizabeth presses a hand to her ribs that feel much too tight to contain her thudding heart. The demon who was cruel and spiteful that somehow learned to care and love on their journey together is the most doting husband to her and father to their daughter Elizabeth could ever hope for. She could never imagine another in his place. She slips away, padding back to their room with the pondering thought of how to get Meliodas to see what she sees–that his so called "flaws" don't chip away at his value to his two favorite girls.


	11. Entangled Thread

Prompt 11: With a shuddering gasp.

 **~11~**

 **-Entangled Thread-**

Her back is slammed into the wood of the door as a mouth seals over hers demanding and eager to please. Passion boils over in the melding of lips and the slow, almost sinful way his tongue wraps around hers. She feels herself being plundered as his fingers force her hips into his, she feels herself becoming drunk on the strength of his kiss. Their lips part with an almost obscenely wet snap as he drags burning kisses down her chin to the length of her pale throat allowing her ragged gasps to flood the air.

Dazed cerulean eyes stare towards the ceiling of the sitting room as rough fingers climb up her back and sharp teeth drag sensual noises past her swollen lips. She knows something will happen there that night, had planned it so when she locked eyes with his obsidians and dragged him from the ballroom. She'd known what might happen, but she hadn't expected it to feel like sinking beneath a white hot need impossible to sate.

They'd been dancing around one another, drifting closer together only to whirl away on impossible to catch feet. She'd thought it was fascination at first. Something about gazing into the demon's eyes that strikes terror in the hearts of the strongest of man and yet lingers upon her as if seeing something no one else has noticed before stole a thread from within her–some tangible connection that kept her coming back… and now the two are all tangled up together.

Fingers scrabble between her wings and practically rip the strings holding her dress in place as his mouth surges back to her own swallowing her little yelp. Her fingers sink into wild blond hair, tugging and curling as he drags her dress down between them with an almost painful slowness that dribbles heat beneath her prickling skin. The dress pools on the floor forgotten leaving his dress shirt to tease her sensitive breasts and quivering stomach. He chuckles dark and velvety down her throat when the sharp zing of pleasure her perked nipples receive from the sensation causes her hips to roll insistently against his.

He pulls away with her bottom lip dragging sluggishly from between his teeth, allowing her to absorb the dark fire in his gaze with a heavy swallow. For a while they're locked in a charged stare as his fingers trail through her silver tresses. Then his lips descend on her sternum and she has to will her lungs to breathe around the desire wet and pulsing between her thighs. She's certain he can feel her heart making a nervous dash between her ribs as he sucks a path around the swell of a breast edging closer to the peak. The anticipation is so blinding she has to brace her hands against the wood behind her and bite her lips against needy words.

Her thoughts stutter as his calloused fingers drag dry heat around her hips. Her jaw drops and her eyes flutter shut as those talented fingers finds their target, griping the plump flesh of her rear in an almost punishing kneading motion. A scrape of teeth against a nipple has her jumping with a stuttering whine. Without effort he halts the tangle of thoughts in her mind with a slow exhale around the drawn flesh, then sends them scattering in all directions when his lips wrap tight around it.

 _"Meliodas!"_

Thready and desperate his name springs from her tongue as she reaches to entangle her fingers in his hair, holding him in place.

It's hardly necessary as he groans deep and long, trapping her waist in the circle of his arms while he lavishes her breasts with hungered kisses. She's almost shocked by how swiftly her inhibitions fall away, but Meliodas has always been able to bring out a different side to her. Without really knowing how, she finds her fingers scratching down the back of his collar, clawing and clutching at strong cords of muscles over shoulder blades. Her head lolls back with a dull thud against wood as he almost reverently leaves damp red marks across her shuddering breasts while his hand smooths down her thigh and links it tight around his waist. His name next comes gasping and pleading as he pumps his clothed length between her spread legs.

Her mind is sinking below the heady waves of heat he's built precisely with the intention of sweeping her away. That's why she almost doesn't notice the way he descends down her body and to his knees, his tongue circling spots where beads of sweat cling to her flushed skin. When his mouth reaches the crease between her thigh and mound, teeth scraping and lips sucking new marks, her heart jolts with an instant kick to her lungs and she grips the threaded connection between them with shaky fingers.

"M-Meliodas, I…I love you," the words are expelled in a shuddered gasp, tasting something like relief on the tip of her tongue.

He peers up at her, eyes wild and intense like a roaring flame beneath tousled bangs. His grin is a crooked stretch like the sharp edge of a hooked blade that's a mix of dangerous and enticing. He very precisely places her thigh over his shoulder, and his words become a low gravel and thick with a tone reserved only for her. "Well, Elizabeth… I know just how to make you love me more…"

A smile sweet and appeased blossoms across her lips only to circle around a silent scream when his mouth slots over her pulsing slit, scrubbing away her every thought until nothing but white hot streaks remain.


	12. Close To Cracking

Prompt 12: When we lay together on the fresh spring grass.

 **~12~**

 **~Close To Cracking~**

He lies idle in the thick spring grass with one leg propped up and his head pillowed atop his crossed arms. Every once in a while wind will rush on by carrying with it earthy and fresh scents that practically ribbon through the air. It should be relaxing, the smells he's become familiar with during his trips to Britannia–who wouldn't want to take a moment to lie back and watch the clouds drift lazily on by?–but he prefers action more than anything. If he takes a bunch of time off, how will he grow stronger to ultimately surpass his father when he's older? Right now is a special case though–as things usually are with the company he's had as of late.

It's oddly quiet except the whisper of grass. He'd assume he was alone with the absence of rambling commentary on the littlest of things. But as he turns his dark eyes to his right where the spot is claimed by the girl whose snow white wings are tucked neatly under, body completely flat, and silver hair splayed in gentle waves around her. He'd think she were dead from the stillness that surrounds her–a drastic change from her usual bouncy flare. If he had to guess from the vast display of emotions she's shown him, he say that she's sad.

The conclusion makes his eyes narrow in an outward display of annoyance. Inwards however there's a sort of churning going on that reminds him of the lava pits native to his home only he's certain this feeling won't erupt in a searing emotion natural to him. No, this one will stew and pinch under his skin until he does something about it. He exhales with force hating the change in him–although not nearly as much as he should.

 _This is all Elizabeth's fault._

A tickle at his ear brings his left hand down to swipe the irritating feeling away. The wind brings it back a second later and his fingers grip around it and yank from the ground. The irritant is a vivid yellow flower with bits of grass tumbling free of the stem. His natural instinct is to crush the brightness between his fingers, to snuff out the light that's foreign to him, but he hesitates.  
The churning simmers down to a taught knot in his stomach.

He thrusts his clutched fist in her direction as a blunt offering. "Here. This'll make you stop moping, right?" The words are brushed from within his chest as if insignificant and he raises an eyebrow at her to remain indifferent.  
Cerulean eyes gain the twinkle of burning stars while her lips round in awe. All at once though he notices the way they burn out, how her fingers twitch then reach up to finger the silver necklace always in place around her throat, and she turns her head slightly away. "I don't… I don't like things like that," her voice sounds worn and quiet in a way that reminds him of someone tired and long since withered from their life.

His breathing thins at an internal rise of panic, but he clenches his jaw and his fist tighter to hide it away as he pushes himself up. She turns her head further away which causes anger to drive him in a familiar way. "Don't lie about something so _stupid._ I've seen you practically explode with happiness at the sight of fields of these things, insisting on covering me in petals because that's who you are," he curls his lip around the words made razor sharp, meant to cut into her despite the lack of enjoyment he feels at her recoil. Chewing out a growl when she refuses to speak, he forces an arm under her back and hauls her up into a sitting position beside him. He won't speak to the wall she pathetically tries to build between them.

He catches the flash of horror in her round eyes before he spies what she meant to hide. "Meliodas! No! I–" Her lips slam tight around her reedy words and sorrow wells in a thin sheen within her eyes before bubbling over in rivers down her cheeks.

For a moment he's unable to find words as something forms a restricting vice around his lungs. He can't seem to look away from the blotchy red and purple swelling blossoming beside her eye. The spring wind cuts between them like a trip to Purgatory. But he soldiers on, lifting his left hand to brush her hair away from it as his knuckles skim lightly over the tender area. Then with deliberate care, he tucks her hair behind her ear and pins the flower with it where it belongs.

Elizabeth nearly crumbles at the gesture, a rasping sob leaving her as she brings trembling fingers up to stroke the petals of the flower. Not a second later, she slings her arms around his neck and nuzzles her face beside his effectively petrifying him in place. "Thank you, Meliodas! I p-promise I won't do anything to drive you away! I d-don't want to lose you… You're very important to me," she gasps out in a quaking tone before admitting quietly as if the words are meant for her alone, kept tucked away in that place where all her emotions stem from, "I've never had a friend before… I've never had one to love."

A demon's senses are excellent, so he catches her words just fine, even managing to hold onto them and regard them with a hesitant… something. Something tiny and new formed in the scolding heat swelling in his chest. He coils his arm snugger around her back but remains stiff otherwise. Elizabeth smells impossibly sweet to his senses, feels ridiculously warm and pure to the darkness pooling inside him, like some rarity that shouldn't exist. And yet fissures run throughout her, threatening to shatter her to dust. Once he discovers the cause of it…

A maniacal grin splits his face that he hides in her soft hair while his next thought is slowly savored. _'I'll outclass my father in the hell I'll cause…'_


End file.
